Merry Christmas Uncial Michael
by twinkels
Summary: You think Michael Myers only comes out at Halloween ...think again
1. Chapter 1

Imagine if Jamie Lloyd had not moved away after the Halloween events of H5 and with all the reports in the press and the child's photo everywhere her mom Laurie Strode believed to be dead came forward to claim the little girl so after tests and that Laurie was now made Jamie's guardian and they both still lived in their home town and still had visits now and again from DR Loomis who was now a family friend and was in the middle of writing another book about Michael

...

Christmas had come to the town of Haddonfeild and it been now 13 months since the horrors of the Halloween Mascara and things had seemed to have calmed down a lot and this Halloween thankfully Michael Myers did not show up according to Loomis as he was waiting for him as he did once say evil never dies and Myers would return but thankfully not this year but to be on the safe side Laurie took young Jamie now 11 far away from Haddonfeild as possible and to try and bring her sweet childhood innocence back a trip to Disney world was just the thing she needed and also it gave the pair some mother daughter bonding time and watching Jamie squeal for joy this time on Big Thunder mountain or chat to the Disney princesses or hugging Mickey and Minnie and laugh at her moms attempt at mimicking Donald duck made Laurie happy and last Halloween seemed all like a bad dream

Laurie and Jamie spent Halloween in Disney world and had a fantastic time also the weather was still very warm so both wore t shirts and shorts and had suncream on then the next day they went to the beach and Jamie ate the biggest ice cream ever and great memories was made and Michael Myers was put right out their minds

When Jamie and her mom came home Jamie went back to school she had fallen behind a lot but being a smart girl she quickly caught up and soon was getting straight As but she was still bullied by the other kids sadly and they reminded her of her evil Uncial

"Hey Jamie where is your Uncial then we heard that he tried to kill you ..?

they would taunt and a few times Laurie had to go up to the school as Jamie came home in tears but matters came to a head when a group of girls attacked her in the bathroom flushing her head down the toilet so Laurie pulled her out and desided to educate her herself as Laurie was a smart girl when she was at school and a Social worker who called from time to time got Laurie materials to help with Jamie's education yet Loomis did keep saying it be better if they moved far away where noone knew them but Laurie refused despite everything that gone on in the town this was her home shed bought a house on the street and was staying their with Jamie and when Halloween came around well they would take a vacation somewhere as Myers never came out any other rime of year ...or would he

...

Soon it was Christmas and Haddonfeild lay under a thick white blanket of snow and Christmas lights twinkled in the windows 2 of the crazy neighbors had a completion going on it seemed of who had the most decorated house and well into the night Jamie would wake up to lights dancing in her window lighting up her room and a rock version of Carol of the bells blasting out in to the street and a few of the neighbors started complaining and already twice the street was plunged into darkness when the power blew due to overloaded circuits

"Damn not again i swear i am so gonna kill those two what on earth are they playing at its only the start of December too their both crazy "muttered Laurie getting up to look out the window to see a few of the neighbors come into the street yelling and cursing and a couple made Jamie laugh a little as one was in a dressing gown and had wet hair in rollers

"Mom when can we have our tree up have we got decorations for this year "..? asked Jamie

"yes we do i have a few from years ago their not new well the tree is like 3 now but the rest are from years ago and i still have some of your aunt Judith's things too from when she was little but we can always buy you your very own decorations so you can pass on to your children one day ..would you like that sweetie..? asked Laurie as Jamie nodded

"Okay princess lets get the torches and have a camp down in here till we get our power back on and hopefully those idiots wont do it again "Laurie said with a laugh smiling at Jamie

"Sure mom "said Jamie grabbing her Barbie torch and snuggling next to her mom on the sofa as Laurie read her a story by shining the torch on the book it was going to be a long night but with her mom Jamie felt safe

Thankfully the power was returned the next day as men had been working on it most of the morning and by afternoon it was a blizzard and freezing cold so Laurie turned the heating up and made warm drinks for herself and Jamie

2 days later Loomis came for one of his visits and poor Jamie was scared or wary of him as he brought memories of Michael Myers back so Laurie had warned him not to mention that name around her as Jamie was still terrified of him

"its good to see you again Laurie so how is Jamie i heard you were away at Halloween " ..? Loomis said taking of his jacket and stamping the snow off his shoes and muttering " Brrr its cold out their"

"Yes we went to Florida for 10 days i took Jamie to Disney world it was good and Jamie enjoyed herself so that is the main thing but shes getting their she still wets the bed and has nightmares that he is coming but she isn't as bad now and as for me well im okay i guess i still have the odd nightmare myself at times but i put them out of my mind and try and remain cheerful for Jamie's sake really " Laurie sighed

"Yes yes i guess that is the best thing but i still think for your safty and the safety for that little girl you would both be better moving away start a new " Loomis began but got cut off

"Look Doctor Loomis we have been through this before i dont want to uproot Jamie again she is happy here and settled and anyway their was no sightings of him this year maybe he wont be back i am sure he is still alive but where we dont know nor do we care really if he leaves us alone well i am happy with that and anyway lets hope hes been rearrested and is on death row what he deserves as long as he keeps out our lives and anyway we can go on V action next year i plan to take Jamie to Europe so i dont see Michael Myers getting on a plane and chasing us their and he may be able to do a lot of things but he has not got the power of flight and anyway isn't it your job to keep that monster locked up i thought that was what you were paid to do "said Laurie

"Yes ..Yes indeed it is but i was not to blame for his escape God only knows how he got out and now he can drive makes things worse but listen Laurie he will come back you and that little girl both know that and you can not keep running from him staying away in hiding every time Halloween comes around that is why it would be better if you moved away take the child to another state just get out of here he wont stop until your both dead you know about the Cult of Thorn i take it and how Michael is linked to it "Loomis began

"yes i do i read your book and i did see the mark on his wrist and also i know my real name is Angel Myers Michael's baby sister but that is all i never met Michael when he was a kid just when he tried to kill me and that monster is no brother of mine i disown him "Laurie said then paused a bit..."So your writing yet another book i hear" Laurie added

"Yes i am indeed i am calling it The curse of Michael Myers as i believe that thing is cursed God only knows what he is though he may look human like a young man but that is no human maybe it is the devil himself in human form i have spent years studding him since he was a small child no emotion nothing in him like a cold heartless robot face of an Angel soul of a devil and i swear to God i wont rest until he is destroyed "Loomis said with a sigh

"well maybe easier said than done he has been killed before and still comes back but anyway it is the holidays now and were trying to forget about him just now so please do not mention that name around Jamie she has been through enough because of him "said Laurie

"yes yes understood "Loomis said following Laurie into the lounge where Jamie sat on the sofa watching cartoons and laughing ..just now she was back to being a normal little girl as she combed her Barbie dolls hair and watched tv how she should be

Well thats that chapter done more later


	2. Chapter 2

" Hello their Jamie and how are you then it has been a while since i last seen you you have grown a bit too you look taller " said Loomis looking at Jamie who was scared a little at seeing him

"H..Hi their im good i guess and yeah i have had a growth spurt "she said shyly glancing at her mom who stood behind Loomis

"that is good to hear so i hear that you went on vacation recently so did you have a good time then " asked Loomis

"Er yeah we went to Florida Disney world we stayed their in the park for a few days then on to the beach and that it was nice "Jamie replied as Loomis nodded

"Yeah i thought she would like that and we both had a good time their Jamie never really had a vacation before so thought that shed like one so this did us both the world of good i guess give us time to relaxe i could spoil her a bit and we both could recharge our battiries so to say "said Laurie cutting Loomis off

" Er have you ever been to Disney world "..? asked Jamie looking at the elderly man with the burned face

"No i haven't not really my thing maybe i am too old for it i dont know so did you have a good time then what kind of things did you do their then "..? Asked Loomis truing to win the little girl over as he could clearly see she was nervous

"Oh just stuff ..you know we went on the rides explored the castle also met the characters i got photos taken and autographs and i tried a Mickey Mouse shaped steak at the street diner also mom bought me Minnie Mouse ears and i got a couple of T shirts a couple of soft toys a doll and a few other things and we seen the parade and fireworks a few times "Jamie said with a smile thinking back

"Hmm a Mickey Mouse shaped steak sounds fun Loomis said

"Yeah it was also i got a bit sunburned too so did mom but we were okay it was really hot even if it was Fall and they had Halloween stuff their too and we seen the Halloween parade and fireworks it was real pretty next year we may go back but mom said we might go to Europe she always wanted to see Paris and London and the Queen lives in London in a big palace "Jamie said smiling

"Oh indeed she does yes London is nice and i am glad you enjoyed Disney world and had fun on your Vacation so are you all set for Christmas then Jamie it won't be long now "..Loomis asked

"well dunno really i dont know what i want i will get new clothes and stuff maybe some candy or a toy but i haven't made up my mind what i want really " Jamie shrugged

"Oh im sure father Christmas will bring you something nice he never forgets the children of the world and i am sure he has something nice for you "Loomis said

"No he wont i dont believe in Santa its just your parents that buys the toys and that i know how it all works " Jamie said shocking Loomis a bit

"oh i see and where did you hear their is no such person then "..asked Loomis

" I just heard he isn't real wish he was though "sighed Jamie

"well maybe he is a lot of things are real you know " Loomis said

"Dr Loomis please began Laurie scared as this may lead to him mentioning Michael Myers and scaring poor Jamie again as even the mention of his name scared her

"No no its okay ..but tell me Jamie if Santa is not real well how did he leave this in my car for you then " Loomis said pulling out a Christmas present and handing it to Jamie

"Oh their is no need to honestly "Began Laurie watching Jamie take the present and unwrap it to reveal a cabbage patch doll stamper set

"Oh wow thank you doctor Loomis its awesome " said Jamie smiling

"Oh dont mention it just a little reminder of the holidays and i know she likes drawing and that "Said Loomis

"Er i dont really draw much now dunno why " Jamie said with a shrug

"Oh why is that "Asked Loomis

Jamie didn't awnser r but lowed her head

"Er so what are you doing for the holidays then do you have family "..? Asked Laurie trying to change the subject as she knew that their was a reason why Jamie stopped drawing as HE was now in her art with his bloody knife trying to kill her but Loomis picked up on Laurie's sudden change of subject and like a dog with a bone he would not let go

"what is wrong Jamie why did you stop drawing every child loves drawing and i thought you did too "Said Loomis now sitting on the sofa next to Jamie making her nervous

"I ..i just dont i dont know why "began a scared Jamie glancing at Loomis and then at her mom

"Doctor Loomis please stop it your scaring her Laurie began but got cut off

"I think we both know why you dont draw anymore dont we now do you want to tell me about it "Loomis said

"Doctor Loomis STOP IT NOW or i will put you out i warned you not to bring that up around Jamie "Laurie yelled trying not to loose her temper

"You mean Michael Myers i told you you cannot hide from him forever as long as you stay in this town he will keep coming back and will not rest until you are all dead he is a monster and will keep coming back we both killed him in the past i shot him in the heart 6 times he was blown up set on fire thats how i got this he is evil and you can not kill evil until it has finished its task and his task is to kill you and your daughter that is why you can not stay here get far away from Haddonfeild soon as possible change your names anything you want to die along with that child at that things hands he isn't human you have seen the damage he has done and what he did to that little child last year " Loomis yelled now making Jamie burst into tears and run to her mom

" That is it i took all i will from you your scaring my daughter i want you to leave and your no longer welcome in this house your the mad one maybe it is you we should fear not Michael Myers "Laurie yelled as she hugged Jamie tight covering her ears so she wouldn't hear what was being said

"Maybe i am mad and i will leave but please if you need me call me your still in danger and you cant keep going off on vacation every year and do not shut me out i am your friend and no one knows Michael like i do i have known Michael nearly all his life and though i may seem harsh ans scary i am on your side i want to see that monster destroyed too just as much as you do if not more please believe me " said Loomis

"im sure you do but please i wont have my daughter getting scared again and never mention that mans name in this house now please good day to you "Laurie said showing Loomis the door

"well if you need me just call you willl be glad of my help i just know it" Loomis yelled heading to his car as Laurie slamed the door and turned to her sobbing daughter

"their shhh darling hes gone now he wont bother you again dont cry hunny " Laurie said stroking Jamie's hair and soothing her

"but mom say if he is right and Michael Myers doe come back he scares me mom he will try and kill me again i just know it "Jamie wept almost choking on deep sobs

" Well he will have to go through me first and i beat him before im not afraid of him and he wont harm a hair on your head and dont listen to Doctor Loomis he just rants on "Laurie said kissing Jamie on the head but secretly Laurie was afraid and knew what Loomis said was the truth as Myers would be back and would not rest till everyone of his bloodline was wiped out and both Laurie and Jamie knew this

Later that day Laurie was in Jamie's room tiding up when she seen some screwd up bits of paper in her small snoopy trash can so curious she went over and pulled them out the trash and wish she haven't seen them now

They were Jamie's drawings shed thrown away and seeing them made Laurie gasp in horror

Though they were drawn in a childish style Laurie knew what they were their was a little figure a child wearing a long pink dress and had long dark hair and the dress had black and red on it as if it was dirt and blood and the background was colourd a dark colour and also their was people figures on the ground red everywhere like blood one girl had yellow wavy hair to her chin like a blonde wavy bob the other girl figure had long black hair and also their was a drawing of a dog that was coverd in red scribbles too blood and red scribbles on the floor and wall blood then it dawned on Laurie that was Jamie's Foster sister and her best friend and their dog that was killed and at the corner of the drawing was a creepy tall figure in grey clothes a cold white face black eyes and dark brown hair that was ment to be slicked back and that figure sent a chill down Laurie back as she knew who it was ment to be even without looking at the bloody knife drawn in his hand

'Oh dear God was all Laurie could say to herself on seeing the drawing as it shocked her and the nightmare of Him came flooding back to her again

Thats that chappy done next one soon


	3. Chapter 3

Laurie never said anything to Jamie about the drawings as their was an explanation for them and what that kid had been through no wonder she made those drawings but if things got really bad Laurie would speak to her but just now as it was getting close to Christmas and she didn't want to stress Jamie out more than nececerly she desided to drop it but she kept the drawings incase she did need to get in touch with Loomis again though she didn't like the man he was a help to her in a way and she had a gut feeling she may need his help again but just now Lauries main concern was Jamie

Next day the carry on with Loomis was forgotten about as Laurie and Jamie headed for the store and as it been icy during the night Laurie slipped landing on her butt on the side walk making Jamie laugh a bit

" Hey that is not funny now I'm all wet do you want any presents this year young lady ' teased Laurie happy to see her daughter laugh

" Sorry mom I can't help it that was funny but are you okay ..? Asked Jamie giving her mom a hand to pull her up and trying not to laugh

' well apart from a wet butt yeah I'm fine and glad your amused but remind me to buy some salt those steps are dangerous someone could fall and break a bone " Laurie said smiling and then hearing her name being called by a woman she knew

" Hey Laurie Laurie wait up will you " a girl with red hair said running over to Laurie and nearly slipping herself again earning a giggle from Jamie

" Wow carful Lindsey it's icy I already fell today I had no idea how cold it get the sidewalks completely frozen over ' Laurie said

" Yeah tell me so where are you guys off to then anywhere exciting and how are you tiger " Asked the girl gently tugging at the pompon on Jamie's hat as she said " I'm good"

" Oh off to the store no where exciting really also need wrapping paper too it's always the same at christmas one mad rush I guess "Laurie said smiling

" Know what you mean I'm always saying I'm going to cancel Christmas I have heaps to do also my parents coming over Urgh and my horrible kid brother he's at that awkward age and omg always picking his nose at the dinner table and to make it worse he examines the contents before flicking it across the room Lindsay said pulling a face

' Ewwoo gross that's discussing " Jamie said pulling a face also

' That's boys for you Kiddo gross well not all really their is a few cute guys I know off ' Said Lindsey as Laurie rolled her eyes

" So Jamie are you all set for Christmas I know you don't do the Santa thing your mom said the other week guess your getting to old for Santa now " Lindsey said

" Yeah I am I'm 11 now so not really a little kid but I still like Christmas " Jamie said

" Hey Laurie are you and Jamie going to the Christmas eve service in the church is open for every belief and they do a kids Christmas pageant thing and Nativity Jamie would love it and it is for all ages too but it ends like midnight but I can try and get you and Jamie a lift from Kirsty she just got a new car their it will be good fun also the Rodgers kids and the Burke Kids I babysit are going so if Jamie gets tired she and they can crash out in the soft play area those beanbag chairs make good pillows too " Lindsey said

" Oh I dunno really sounds tempting but I don't really make plans so far a head I take a day at a time and as for Jamie being out to after midnight I don't know and she dosent really like sleeping in strange places even if she does know the kids I'll need to get back to you on that one I will think about it " Laurie said glancing at Jamie

Truth was Laurie was scared in case Jamie would have one of her nightmares and scare of the other kids and if she was to wet herself in public that would make things far worse

" Mom it sounds like fun can't we go and it be cool staying up late " Jamie said looking at her mom

" I said we will think about it okay I'm not promising anything now we will wait and see " Laurie said with a smile so Jamie said no more

" I'll give you a ring when I make up my mind but were not really doing much this year I have got quite a few things in for Jamie mostly new clothes and some toys she's at the age between Barbie dolls and make up now so I don't really know what to get her also she has been wanting her ears pierced I said maybe next year for her 12th birthday " Jamie said

" Yeah they don't stay kids for long seems like yesterday I was playing with dolls and that now I'm getting married next June and here you are with a daughter " Lindsey said

" yeah I know that was a surprise but I wouldn't change it for the world finding Jamie was the best thing ever amazing how some good things come out of tradaodies " Sighed Laurie looking at Jamie who was counting her money

" yeah I remember hearing about it on TV and that what happened to the police station so did they ever catch the guy then " ? Asked Lindsey as Jamie shook her head

" Nope he's still at large God knows where and I have had that nutcase Loomis harrasing me I swear talk about obsessed and he's in the middle of writing a 3rd book now trying to say the killer is cursed we don't mention his name any more but he's saying their is a reason behind the bloodbath " Laurie said

" So do you believe him then " Asked Lindsey

" I dunno maybe I do but Jamie says last she seen him was in the cell all shackled in chains and handcuffs he was going nowhere and some how he escaped now he's vanished leaving no clues but it's effected her bad really and Loomis bringing it up every five seconds dose not help I had to put him out yesterday he was upsetting Jamie and stressing her out and she is stressed as it is without him adding to it that's why I took her away on vacation I just want her to have some sort of normal life you know what I mean " Said Laurie

" Yeah I do also heard that their is talks of them pulling the old Myers house down as its condemned and some say haunted " Said Lindsey

" Good it won't be missed but don't know if that will stop him nothing ever does " began Laurie then paused

" God damn it I'm sounding like Loomis now I vowed never to talk about Michael Myers ever again and he's in my mind all the time every time I close my eyes I see him those chilling cold black eyes that emotionless face and that horrible mask and even his touch is icy cold I have touched him and he's freezing his hands are like ice but Loomis is right that thing isn't human " Said Laurie shivering a little

" Michaell Myers he's quite famous he's up their with the likes of Ted Bundy that guy that killed the kids dressed as a clown and a few others my God and thinking about it what made a little kid kill his family that's sick sure I fight with my family and that but I don't wanna kill them were they interfering with him you now perverts like coming on to him " Asked Lindsey

" No yet I think his dad my birth dad would yell at him and that but never hit him nor did his mom again my birth mom and as for Judith well typical sister kid brother relationship so if she hit him it be the odd slap to the head or being yelled at but no just a basic normal family setting and according to Loomis it was that cult that did it to Michael,he was evil since he took his first breath when he was seconds old well according to Loomis in his book " Laurie said

" What a tiny baby born evil don't think so that's like far fetched " Lindsay said

" Yeah I tend to agree I seen a photo of him in Loomis book as a toddler dare I say he looked cute too dirty blond hair slight curls at the bottom bitting on a teddy bears ear and though the photo was black and white I know he has brown eyes I think he was like 18 months when it was taken he looked like a normal toddler not an evil monster in the making " Laurie said sighing

" Well even serial Killers started off as cute babies once they weren't born with devil horns and clutching kitchen knives anyway any chance of borrowing that book I'd like to have a read of it " Lindsey said

' Oh Er I forgot where I put it I think I shoved it in a closet I haven't seen it in ages theirs still a lot of boxes and bags I still to unpack I never got round too I think it could be in their not seen the book in like 2 years now it is somewhere that's all I know " Said Laurie not wanting to lend out the book

" well if you find it will you lend me it I'd love to read it myself " Said Lindsay

" Er yeah sure will do " Laurie said now glancing to where Jamie was and seen her daughter gone

" Shit Jamie Jamie " Screamed Laurie panicking incase anything happened to her daughter

" Calm down Laurie look she's fine " Lindsay said glancing over at Jamie who only crossed over the road to talk to someone she knew who had a large dog and Jamie was petting it and the little girl seemed happy enough so Laurie breathed a sigh of relief

" Wow you really need to calm down Laurie Jamie is fine and she is 11 she's a big girl now what were we like at 11 wild I think " laughed Lindsay as Laurie shrugged

" Yeah I guess your right oh I'm sorry for being a burden I'm all depressing I know and at Christ,as time too God what am I like " Laurie said

"Perfectly understandable and don't worry after what you and that kid have been through wow that be enough to make some people top them selfs but your strong and stronger than me " Lindsay said

" Oh I dunno maybe I have to be strong for Jamie's sake but anyway I can't stand talking here all day though I'd love too listen if your not doing anything feel free to come over for coffee God that has become my best friend gallons off it I'd be lost without my coffee " Laurie laughed

" Sure if love to and you take care okay and I'll call you soon " Said Lindsay giving Laurie a hug and patting her back

" Okay small fry i will see you soon take care and be good for your mom okay " Yelled Lindsay to Jamie who turned round and waved before going back to talking to the woman with the dog

Thats that chappy done more will come soon


	4. Chapter 4

In this version i have borrowed Rob Zombie"s idea of having Laurie as a baby when Michael as a child so Laurie did meet Michael and live with him but is too young to remember

After Lindsay left Laurie she walked along the path trying not to slip and humming a Christmas tune to herself happily unaware that behind the bushes a tall shape stalked her his heavy breathing sounded creepy and all to familiar and thought it was now December and so out of season HE had returned but lindsay was not his target he had his eyes set on bigger things but if Lindsay got in his way she would be his next victim

"",Jamie Jamie Strode don't you ever do that again you hear me " screamed Laurie crossing over to her daughter who had now adopted her moms second name

" But mom I just wanted to see Charlie I've not seen him in ages " Jamie replayed patting the large friendly dog who licked Jamie's hand

" That does not matter don't you ever run off like that again you do not leave my side without me knowing anything could happen you know that by now I have told you time and time again you do not go out of my sight " Laurie yelled

" Laurie dear she was fine she was here with me all the time their is no need to get mad at her dear " the woman said

" Yes I know but that is not the point Mrs Taylor it could be dangerous their is a lot of crazy nut jobs loose both Jamie and I know that so Jamie you never leave my side unless I know where you are is that clear." ? Yelled Laurie

" But mom I was " began Laurie looking at her mom and the dog

" Is that clear are you listening to me young lady " Laurie yelled again louder now scaring Jamie a bit

" Yes ma'am " Jamie yelled on the verge of tears as she lowered her head knowing she had did wrong

" Good now let's go and I am so sorry you had to witness this Mrs Taylor buy she has to learn " said Laurie grabbing Jamie by the hand as they left to go to the store

Jamie didn't say anything but started crying a bit making Laurie sigh out of frustration

" look stop crying will you you know the rules not to run away do you want kidnapped again by him he is still out their you know and if you don't behave he will come back and do not leave my side again " Laurie said but Jamie only cried louder

" Look your 11 years old not 5 so stop crying your acting like. a baby now so stop that silly crying the reason why I yelled at you was I was worried you all I have left in this world my only family as I don't see him as family and if anything happened to you well that would finish me so don't go off again like that okay " Said Jamie softening her tone of voice as Jamie nodded

" I'm sorry I only wanted to see Charlie that's all wish we could get a dog I miss the 2 dogs I knew " Jamie said

" Yes I know but we could have went over and petted Charlie when I was finished talking to Lindsay as for dogs I said we'd see wont be next year maybe the following dogs are hard work you know their not like those toy battery operated ones you throw in the closet when your fed up with it they need care and fed and walking oh and baths otherwise they smell bad " Laurie said

' Yeah I know I had a dog when I was with my Forster family he'd sleep in my bed and then " Jamie said but paused remembering how He had killed their dog

" So who was that girl anyway " ? Asked Jamie changing the subject

" Oh Lindsay is an old friend of mine she was the year below me in high school she's a bit crazy at times then again who isn't really in this day and age " Said Laurie with a laugh

" Yeah true and I'm really sorry mom I scared you like that I didn't think and I was still in sight I could see you okay " Jamie said

" Yeah I know but don't do it again okay now we won't bring this up again I think you learned your lesson " Laurie said as Jamie nodded

" Okay let's go to the store before they run out of salt I swear if I break a leg on that side walk I will scream the roads department should salt the sidewalks make them easer to walk on " Laurie said with a laugh as she and Jamie walked off into the distance and in the bushes the shape watched them go off trying not to be seen as a large cold hand moved the leaves out the way for a better view

Later that day when Laurie was putting some presents by in a closet to hide from Jamie as she wanted her to have a few surprises Laurie found Loomis book the Devil"s eyes that was about Michael so she pulled it out and sat on the bed to read it

At first Laurie looked at the photos their was Loomis with his first wife that was a chapter about him and his work as thought Loomis was British from England and brought up in a middle class family his father was a detective his mother a nurse and he had 2 siblings that did well for themselfs and photos of Loomis as a child one he was a out 5 and sitting in a large toy peddle car also h spoke a little about the war as his 2 older brother were soliders in world war 2 his sister was a nurse the other a school teacher in London and also how he wanted to be a doctor from a young age and also about coming to the States to work and live and a photo of Loomis as a child with his family and as a young man

That chapter was not really that interesting the rambles of an Old man Laurie thought then their was photos of her parents or birth parents and they met through a friend at school and her mom was already pregnant with Judith when she got married but wasent showing yet so it was a secret but soon people worked out

Judith seemed a normal sweet little girl in early photos she had dirty fair hair cut in a pageboy style and wearing short flowery dresses to her knees then a rare photo of a newborn Michael sleeping in his moms arms wrapped in a blanket sucking on a pacifier and Judith placing a kiss on his head whist being held by their father it looked such a happy normal photo

Underneath the photo it said the devil is born 2 weeks old this made Laurie gasp surly Loomis was not calling a tiny new born baby a devil he looked so sweet helpless like a normal newborn

The other photos was when Michael was a little older a toddler one was him sitting like for a studio photo holding a teddy bear and looking really cute he was smiling in it the other was the same day with Judith in the photo with her arms around him she was sitting behind him then another photo of Michael sitting in a stroller still as a young toddler with his tiny hand outstretched at the camara and 2 are colour photos of Michael and Judith on Christmas day Michael looked a little older maybe about 3 sitting under the Christmas tree smiling with a large present in his lap wearing a Christmas sweater he looked a little blonder in that photo his hair was now cut in a pageboy and sticking out a bit at the back due to the slight curls and Judith she was sitting at his side with a Christmas decoration in her hand if showing it to Michael and what looked like a dog in the background the other was of Michael and Judith the following year taken with Santa Michael looked if he was crying as Santa held on to his leg trying to stop him jumping off again he was wearing another Christmas sweater but he had all his curls cut off so his hair was really short now and stupid bangs that looked half an inch long it was clearly a home made haircut and poor Judith still had that bowl haircut style but again they seemed a happy photos no clues to say that Michael was evil he was a really normal cute little happy boy

The next photo made Laurie shiver a bit it was older Michael holding a baby girl just weeks old dressed in a pink dress and white knitted cardigan and he was resting his cheek on the baby's head and under the photo it said Michael welcomes his baby sister Angel into the family ..Angel that was her birth name she was the baby in his arms

" Omg " gasped Laurie looking at another. Couple of photos of her with Michael and Judith all 3 of them happy it seemed this was just before Michael would kill and looking at his sweet smiling face gave no sign that underneath this adorable looking little boy an evil killer lurked

Laurie then looked at the chapter that followed

Birth of a monster ...it said

Can babies be born evil made evil whist in the womb I beleive so as this boy was evil whist in the womb don't let tha sweet innocent looking face fool you behind it lies a cold hearted killer

Myers was born October 19th 1957 born Michael Audrey Myers and it was said he weighed in at a healthy 8 Ib on the nose but was 4 days overdue in his early days he was a good content baby rarly cried and won the hearts of all who met him with his big brown eyes and cheeky chappy smile but behind this sweet angel face lay a momster

Myers spent his early life in Haddonfield and the start was a demanding cunning sneaky baby witnesses would say in the summer he would sit in the back garden in his pram screaming for hours till his mom would come and pick him up and as soon as she turned her back he was at it again from a early age he could use people and get his own way he was the opposed of his sister who was a quiet girl,but known to have a temper too after he bit het she was seen slapping him hard on the back of the hand and making him cry

The family seemed close and Judith was often seen playing with Michael they had a swing and slide in the garden and Judith was often seen sitting on the swing or slide with her brother untill Michael took a fall as a toddler cutting his head open when he fell put of her arms on the slide as 2 neighbours say his parents drove him to the hospital and he required 7 stitches to close a large gash and kept in 2 days he still has that scar today but he still showed no signed of being evil then and a few weeks later he was seen out playing again and laughing as nothing had happened

It is unknown if Michael was close to Judith or not they were seen as having the normal brother and sister relationship freinds one moment arguing the next and the odd slap or kick being exchanged or hair pulling

As Michael grew older he started his education also the family's pet dog which was young at the time went missing and turned up dead and also Judith"s Hamster died too 2 months after she got it they say serial killers start small and this could have been signes of what Michael was about to become also when questioned about a dead cat found under his bed Michael flipped cursing and swearing the cat had been butchered was this little 5 year old to blame even Michael's own pet rat died mysteriously too and other small animals began to go missing neighbours claim they seen Michael with a pellet gun shooting squirles and when challenged he threatend to shoot that neighbour

Michael was 5 when Angel was born and he seemed close to her closer than he was to Judith now in her early teens but acting much older

Judith was a wild child they say and thought she was an adult when she was still nearly a little girl she already had a boyfriend and spent the night with him instead of taking her young brother trick or treating what made Michael snap that night God knows only he does but he was seen that afternoon sitting on the kerb looking sad in his clown costume and Pumpkin pail at his side and eating some sweets or candy and he just had a fight with Judith who was quite nasty to him

judith was found dead at her dressing table wearing her night wear later that same night her boyfriend was in the Was found in the hallway baby Angel unharmed screaming in her cot that's when he enterd my life a little angel faced 6 year old boy he looked like a sweet little choirboy too but was evil and so so cold in the early days he spoke but not much he often asked how Angel was would he see her again and could he go home I had to tell him no Angel was in foster care and Michael would be locked away for many many years he would be an elderly man by the time he got out then he killed again a nurse and attacked me screaming and cursing that's when I knew he would never get out he showed no remorse their was no feelings to thise little child and that is what sacred me I have never in my entire life seen a killer so young

As Michael got older he became silent he stopped talking all together even though the staff were happy at that it scared me as I couldn't reach him he had built a fortress up around him and shut the world out he stopped asking about his sister or when he would be getting home like he did in the early days he just sat their looking out the window staring at nothing really and not even knowing what time of day it was and not once did he cry

The staff chatted to him all the time some took pity on him this young boy locked up no contact with the outside world I visited him all the time but he never spoke once I was the one doing the talking yet he let others interact with him they brought him clean clothes he let them trim his hair and bath him so he looked well cared for Smiths grove does take good care of their patients he was in a mentor hospital as w think their was something wrong with him as no normal 6 year old is that evil or are they could a child be really so evil or are we dealing with the Antichrist here are we really in end times and Michael Myers is the evil the bible predicted God have mercy on us all if he is

( Author' s note ) Thats that chappy done more soon as we know Loomis book is fake no one has ever read it and I don't think their is anything in the prop book so I made that chapter up and imagined how the book would be a introduction that would be about Loomis his early life then about Michael's parents then about him and his early years again I borrowed some of Rob Zombie"s ideas about Michael's early life and him cutting his head is based on my brother"s accident he came of a slide as a toddler but I'm imagining the characters of Loomis Laurie Jamie and Michael from the old Halloweens movies I prepare them to Zombie"s characters sorry Rob x

Okay was we all know that Loomis book is fake and kn


	5. Chapter 5

Laurie slammed the book closed not wanting to read anymore even though she had read the book quite a few times in the past and knew what was coming next over a thousand pages of Loomis ranting on about how evil Michael how he should have been in high security. Prison from day one and now he had become obsessed with Michael Myers and spent every waking hour studying him getting to know what went on inside his head was he possessed He studied Michael no end putting him under a microscope it seemed even going without sleep one time he did not sleep for 4 days and was threatened with being removed from the case he got some sleep but it seemed if he even knew him better than she did and she was his blood sister then it hit Laurie ...Blood sister say if the madness that possessed Michael was in the genes could Laurie turn like him even though she was always calm most of the time and even Jamie attacked her foster mom and it was feared she would turn out like her Uncial and loomis tried to kill Jamie but thankfully she didn't and things had calmed down with her and despite the bulling and night terrors and bed wetting Jamie seemed normal to a point and was doing well in her home schooling amd eould hopefully one day go onto collage and do well for herself but the danger was their she could snap as once according to Loomis book Michael once seemed a normal sweet little boy what made him snap was it really the cult was Michael a victim after all or was he born evil as Loomis said

Laurie put the book back in the closet as she had seen enough for one day and later that day she desided to decorate the house for the holidays and put Michael Myers out of her mind she was damned he was NOT going to ruin Christmas for them so over the holidays Michael Myers did not exist

"Hey Jamie how do you fancy helping me decorate the house for Christmas " called Laurie from the top landing with a smile

"wow yeah you bet "cheered Jamie who was in the lounge watching cartoons on rv and drinking juice but she jumped off the sofa and ran out the longe and ran up the stairs to where her mom was to help with the 2 large boxes of decorations that Laurie had pulled down from the loft

"Careful their these are heavy and some are fragile have you got them .? Asked Laurie handing a box to Jamie who nodded

"yup so whats in here then is the tree in here ?" Asked Jamie getting excited now

"No not yet huni the tree is still to come down its in the loft somewhere now take that into the lounge and be careful dont touch anything till i get down some of that stuff might be very old and valuable i will be down in a few "Laurie said going back up into the loft to look for the tree and more things that was up their

Jamie smiled and carried the box down stairs trying not to trip and was looking froward to seeing what was in the boxes as the one she had was heavy and Jamie could be nosey at times

soon Laurie appeared coughing a bit with another large box and a tree in her arms and what looked like a cobweb in her hair

"urgh i so need to clean out that loft it is filthy and dusty up their and im sure i seen a couple of spiders too "said Laurie pulling a face she was not keen on spiders

" Ewwo spiders yuck i dont like spiders "said Jamie wrinkling her nose making her mom laugh a bit

"yes spiders great big hairy ones too big as your hand they live up in the loft Laurie laughed teasing her daughter who giggled a bit

"Right okay lets see what is in the boxes shall we as i know your desperate to see what we have in here little miss nosey "Laurie laughed tapping Jamie on the nose making her giggle as they opened up the boxes to see what Christmas goodies was inside

in the box Jamie had their was a lot of tinsel some baubles garlands paper chains a Santa hat that Jamie put on a few old cards addressed to Laurie and also a beautiful large porcelain Christmas doll that wore a red and white fur trimmed Velvet dress and had long black hair in ringlet curls and wore white ice skating boots

"Oh she is pretty mom was she yours as a little girl " ? asked Jamie smoothing the dolls hair down with her hand and smiling at it

"Oh Holly or was that Ivy i can't really remember now but yes she was mine when i was about your age she had a twin sister too she had blonde hair in curls like that she wore green someone gave me them one Christmas you see i got a part in the school play that year and sadly i caught Chickenpox and had to pull out i was so dissapointed so mom or maybe it was an aunt or mom" s friend got me these dolls to cheer me up and i called them Holly and Ivy after the Christmas carol their are meant to be Victorian girls I think her sister is still up in that loft somewhere we can get her down next year "Laurie said taking the doll from Jamie to look at it

"she is really pretty mom i like her hair in the curls "Jamie said smiling

"Oh im sure we could give you curls like that for Christmas little girls and women had their hair like that back then would you like that once i will make you look like the doll here " ? Laughed Laurie

"yeah it be nice but just for Christmas thats all "Jamie laughed

"Okay then just for Christmas guess you dont wanna look like Shirley Temple all year round then "Laurie laughed handing Jamie back the doll

" Er no who's Shirley Temple mom is she a friend of yours "Asked Jamie making her mom burst out laughing

"Huh what what did i say ?"Asked Laurie innocently and a bit confused

"Oh sweetheart No Shirley Temple wasent a friend of mine she never knew me she was a famous Hollywood child actress years ago we need to watch one of her movies one day i liked her when i was your age and she had beautiful golden curls but her hair was short not like the dolls anyway do you like the doll ? Asked Laurie

"Yes she is beautiful "Jamie replayed touching the dolls cheek

" Well she is yours then you can keep her in your room we will stand her by the fireplace over the holidays and after the decorations come down we will put her in your room and on Christmas day or eve we will do your hair like hers i have curling tongs somewhere and when I find her twin you can have her too "Laurie said as Jamie hugged her thanking her over and over

Laurie and Jamie had great fun going through the boxes of decorations and making a mess too the carpet was soon coverd in glitter and bits of tinsel bits of paper and dust so it need hoovered up later but that was no problem really Laurie would have it clean in a second and seeing Jamie happy well it was with the mess

A little later after going through the final box Laurie found something that made her stop and gasp a little a very old decoration that appeared in one of the photos in Loomis book that Michael was touching it wad a little nativity scean music box that had 3 figures Mary Joseph and a tiny baby Jesus in a crib and it was on a revolving base and when wound up it played Silent night Laurie had no idea who it belonged too as none had written their name on it but then she thought it must have been Judith's as Michael was way too young for it and would probably try and put it in his mouth to eat it as he looked at that age where everything would end up in his mouth

" oh that is so pretty was that yours too when you was small .? Asked Jamie looking at her mom

" No it wasn't I have no idea how I got it I think it belonged to your aunt Judith when she was little I had no idea I had some of her stuff in here " Said Laurie listening to the soft lullaby like tune

" Let's put it here that way you aunt can be with us in a way ' Laurie said smiling placing the music box on the fireplace and went back to the box she was looking in

A few minutes later it was Jamie's turn to find something as she was looking in an old shoe box of Christmas cards and photos and looking at photos of Laurie in her teenage years one of her as a young child sitting by a large Christmas tree compleatly covered in spots and still smilling the year she must have got the chickenpox that made them both laugh as Jamie showed it to her mom but then she seen something that made her pause a bit

"Mom who's Angel and who's the kids in this photo " Jamie asked looking at a home made card that had a drawing of an angel on it and was coverd in glitter and tinsel made by a child and was a mess really and inside was written in childish hand writhing was Merry Xmas Angel love from Michael three crosses for kisses and a heart drawn in it

" Huh let me see that " Gasped Laurie taking the card and photo knowing who it was from

" Er no one really just someone i knew long time ago that's all " lied Laurie

" is it from Michael Myers when he was little ,,? Asked Jamie as if she knew that her mom was lying

" Er no it's it's from another Michael I knew as for the family well I don't know them " Laurie lied as she glanced at the photo

The photo was taken on Christmas day the year before Michael killed everyone their was his parents looking happy as they got ready to carve the turkey Judith was sitting looking board and her eyes half closed her hair was all crimped and looking bushy next to her was a small boy grinning happily holding a toy car and dressed in a shirt and tie and like his dad and another man in the photo they'd slicked back all his hair with Gel or hair cream so it looked wet and severe looking but sitting near Michael in a high chair propped up with cushions was baby Angel wearing a red and white fancy dress that was her and their was 2 other women in the photo and another little girl holding a doll and another 2 young boys also in shirts and ties one had fluffy bright red ginger curly hair in a kind of afro style the other had the wet gelled back style identical to Michael"s and everyone looked so happy in it too and Laurie got lost in thought but she was too young to remember her old family so their would be no point in trying

" Mom mom are you okay " Asked Jamie snapping Laurie"s thoughts into the present day

" Huh yeah I'm fine huni sorry was miles away their " Laurie said glancing again at the photo

" So who are the family and who sent the card was that Michael a old boyfriend a crush at school then " Giggled Jamie

" No he was no one and I don't even know where he is now just a guy or kid i once knew and as for that family i have no idea they might be related i do not know but we need to start putting the tree and that up or things won't get done " Laurie said ripping up the card and putting it in the trash bag she would deal with the photo later as just now their was way too much to do and a big cleaning up job as the floor was a mess and Laurie was a very fussy clean person and didn't like mess

Thats that chappy done more to come soon


	6. Chapter 6

Later that evening when the decorating was finally done and the place tidied up making Laurie happy her and Jamie settled down to watch one of the Christmas shows on tv but a tired Jamie who almost fell asleep on the sofa got packed off to bed before Saturday night Live came on as Laurie sometimes watched that and knew the language could maybe get a little mature at times and Jamie went without an argument so that was signs she was tired as sometimes there would be moans of " But mom I'm not that sleepy cant I stay up a bit longer till the end of the ads at least or "please mom just five more minutes " was another of Jamie's favorite sayings anything to get out of going to bed then in many ways Laurie couldn't blame her as no doubt Jamie would be awake again crying and maybe a wet bed thanks to another nightmare about HIM stalking her so just now before that happened Jamie grabbed herself a hot drink and settled on the sofa to watch tv for a bit

As Jamie watched her show she did feel tired herself and kind of lost track of what the presenter on tv was saying he was talking to some actor about a forthcoming movie that was going to be out next Spring and also a rock star was on and she did catch them saying that he was a big David Bowie fan in the 70s something or othe like that and a clip of David Bowie as Ziggy Stardust was shown but the rest was a jumble really and she could not make any sense of it

Laurie began to drift of to sleep as she was yawning and her eyes got really heavy ...' No I can't sleep need to stay awake incase Jamie needs me " she mutterd to herself but it was no use sleep overcame Laurie and also she began to have a really weird dream too

In the dream Laurie found herself standing in the corner of a large room that was decorated for Christmas and all the furniture had been moved out the way and a large dining table heaved under a lot of food and in the other corner their was a large tree with ripped off wrapping paper and a mess everywhere that made Laurie want to go over and tidy it up also she could hear voices too and it looked if she was in the past as everything looked old fashioned like as if it was the 1950s

"Mom the wheel has come off my new car already Andy pulled it off ' yelled a boy with thick red curly hair in a sort of Afro style

" You lier I did not you broke it yourself you play rough and when's dinner auntie I'm hungery " yelled a boy with brown gelled back hair

And also a girl holding a baby doll came into the room at that moment too

" Susan will go and get Judy down is she up in her room again " a blonde woman yelled

" yeah but she's in a bad mood and her door is closed and music on cos she can't go over to Brian's house he invited her over today " the girl yelled

" Brian is that another boyfriend she has God I can't keep track of that girl that is the 3rd boy or is it the 4th this year what on earth happened to Brandy " a man said who was sitting on the sofa reading a newspaper

" Oh leave her alone sure they broke up beginning of last month now has anyone seen Michael is he still up in his room that boy honestly he will be the death of me one of these days he is so out if control a law into himself no respect for anyone MICHAEL ..MICHAEL come down here now and stop being in that room all day it's Christmas day " the blonde woman yelled before going over to a pram in another corner that Laurie just seen and picking up a baby girl and kissing her on the cheek before putting her in the high chair and also at that moment Michael looking the same as he did in the old photo came in moaning his coller was too right and pinching him

" where we're you you can't stay in that room all day you know god your gonna turn out a weird one and you better not be doing what I think you were doing you'll go blind kid and your hand will fall off if it has been down their the man who was their dad said as Michael made a face before going over to the baby and gently kissing her on the cheek and stroking her tiny hand

"Nice one dad yeah what have you been doing up their brat ".? Asked Judith who just came downstairs and despite his hair being all gelled back and sticky Judith gave Michael a slap to the back of his head as she often did but he ignored her as he was talking to the baby

" Hi their Angel Merry Christmas baby girl are you enjoying yourself then did Father Christmas bring you new toys then " Michael said softly as the baby looked up at him and tried to grab his nose making the boy laugh a bit a he then moved her high chair over to the table

" their you can sit next to me okay i will look after you " Michael smiled it was obvious he did love the baby then it hit Laurie hard she knew this family that was her and Michael the sweet little boy that was so nice to her was a young Michael Myers the same guy that tried to kill her and her daughter

"Okay okay photo time everyone look up and say cheese gimme your best smiles Judy for heavens sake open your eyes and smile it's Christmas not the end of the world so stop looking if you just heard the 3 minute warning Michael stop picking your nose and try not to touch your hair then touch Angel your hair is sticky With the hair cream Danny if you could try and squat down a bit it's our hair is so thick I can't see Andy and Angel look this way " The woman yelled trying to get everyone to smile and behave as Michael fired a Brussels sprout across the table at the redhead boy making the girl laugh as another Brussels sprout was fired back hitting Michael on the arm and soon a war broke out at that end of the table with Brussels sprouts shooting back and forward

"Michael Danny enough both of you or their will be no Christmas dinner is that clear "the blonde woman yelled

" But mom " began Michael about to go off on a whining spree but was cut short

" Michael enough do you hear you have been pushing your luck these last few weeks and I'm beginning to get tired of it so eat those Brussels sprouts and be quiet ' the woman yelled as Michael muttered something Laurie couldn't hear. Under his breath and glared at the redhead boy in a I will get you later look

Laurie watched the family for a few more minutes seeing into her past and in the end Michael was removed from the table for throwing his cola all over the redhead boy Danny and was dragged upstairs screaming and cursing and the language he used shocked her it was hard to believe he was only 5 at the time and soon Laurie who was now in the hallway looking up the stairs could hear Michael throw huge tantrums in his room and she heard furniture crashing and things being broken and thumping about and the light on the ceiling shook also their mom going I to the room to speak to him it was clear even at that age Michael was out if controls just as Loomis said in his book and also that sent a shiver down Laurie's spine as it said in the book despite being smaller and 2 years younger than Danny Michael would go on to put the boy in hospital the following day with several broken bones and he even knocked the boys eye out that"s how violent he was

Soon the dream began to fade and Laurie must have been waking up and she found herself on the sofa but suddenly a loud piercing scream jolted her awake and terrified it was Jamie Laurie panicked and ran upstairs fearing for her daughter as no doubt shed be having another night terror and would need comforting but on reaching Jamie's room to her shock the little girl was still sound asleep and softly snoring whist holding a Care bear teddy

"Hmm that is strange i am sure i heard her scream or maybe its my over active imagination it has been running wild a lot "Laurie thought and satisfied that Jamie was okay she went back down stairs again and soon seen what caused the scream

On tv their was a late night movie on TV of a young girl being chased in a forest area and screaming her lungs out and a guy in a hockey mask chasing her with a huge machete

"God damn not Friday 13th again that was on last week and the good girl always Kills Jason ...God Jason Voorhees he is another one that cant die but he loved his mom that was for sure but sorry Jason under the circumstances your going off " Said Laurie talking to the TV set and changing channels as she had her own nightmares about a serial killer without a movie serial killer adding to them

Soon Laurie sat back on the sofa and watched another TV show that was on but was not very sure what it was but it was a comedy and just now that was what Laurie wanted something to cheer her up and make her laugh

As Laurie sat watching tv she was unaware that someone else was in the house in the kitchen HIM the shape and like a Lion after its pray he was not about to give up and would get them this time

Some how Michael had broke the back door window without being heard and let himself in and was now rummaging around a kitchen drawer to find what he was looking for a large Kitchen knife that Laurie used for cutting bread

Laurie was still sitting in the lounge watching tv and didn't hear Myers creep up the stair his first target was going to be Jamie he was going to make that little bitch pay and save Laurie for the end

Jamie still lay asleep but was a bit resistless tossing and turning and one leg was out the bed the other still under the quilt and her teddy on the floor and a look of fear on her face

"No stay away i don"t want to keep back "was some of the stuff she muttered along with her former foster sisters name and her friends that all died

Michael said or did nothing as he just stood their as if waiting for something but had his knife in hand ready to kill her when suddenly Jamie woke up and yelled "i said NO "

"Damn not again least i did not wet myself this time "Jamie sighed as she bent down to grab her bear then she seen him standing by her bed breathing heavy still wearing the same grey/blue boiler suit slicked back brown hair and that evil scary mask and a large knife in his hand and that made Jamie freeze before giving out an earth shattering scream before Myers approached her ready to slice her open Jamie was trapped HE was back and it was not even Halloween

that is that chappy done more to come later i heard that Judy was what the family sometimes called Judith also the characters Danny Andy the girl with the doll are mine i gave Michael extended family also gave a little nod to Friday 13th and Jason another great Horror film


	7. Chapter 7

Laurie heard the ear piercing screams from her daughter and raced upstairs to find Michael standing over the bed and to her horror she seen blood everywhere was she too late

"Jamie ..noooo "Laurie screamed as Michael turned round and now went after Laurie chasing her but as usual he walked calmly as Laurie ran and hid in the bedroom but that was no use as the door soon gave way under Michael banging on it so Laurie threw a lamp at him and anything she could lay her hands on but he fought them off

"Leave me alone it isn't even Halloween why did you come back "Laurie screamed as Michael got closer trapping her in a corner and raised his knife ready to kill her but Laurie acted fast calling him a name and kicked him hard between the legs so whist Michael made like a groan sound grabbing his privets as they hurt Laurie grabbed a vase smashing it over his head knocking him to the floor and made her escape

"Help somebody help "Laurie screamed as she ran down the stairs her plan was to run out the house and to a neighbor for help yet the story of Michael Myers appearing at Christmas would be hard to believe but before Laurie got a chance to escape she suddenly tripped on loose carpet she meant to fix the other day and that caused her to fall down stairs twisting her ankle

"Aww damn it " Laurie muttered as she sat rubbing her throbbing ankle but by now Michael had come out the room and made his way down stairs ready to grab Laurie and he remained calm as ever not a hair out of place

"God damn you burn in Hell where you belong "screamed Laurie getting ready to escape again but she felt an icy cold hand grip her ankle Michael had got her and now she was trapped also she noticed his wrist and the mark on it like a tattoo representing the Cult of Thorn but at this moment in time she wouldn't have cared if it was a naked woman tattooed on his arm she had to get away and now he was almost on top of her his knife held high ready to kill her

"Michael no please no its me it is Angel your baby sister who you loved once remember Michael try and remember that Christmas day my first Christmas you dragged my high chair to the table so i could be next to you and you said you would look after me you were only 5 at the time i was that baby "Laurie said hoping to reason with Michael to make him stop so she could escape him but he had no heart and grabbed Laurie's throat ready to choke her

"No please Michael don"t do this "Laurie said trying to grab Michael's icy hands before passing out

Darkness overcame Laurie before loud music jolted her awake a rock band playing loudly on tv and Laurie was alive it all had been another dream and her ankle was fine

"God not again even in my dreams he hunts me when will this ever end "Laurie said to herself running her hands through her hair then something hit her Jamie as in the dream Jamie was dead

Laurie ran upstairs and into Jamie's room turning on the light waking the little girl who sat up rubbing her eyes trying to get used to the light

"Mom whats wrong is everything okay you look if you seen a ghost " Said Jamie

"Oh maybe i did i don"t know are you okay though .?Asked Laurie sitting on her daughters bed as the little girl nodded

"Yeah im fine why what's wrong mommy is everything okay " ? Asked Jamie looking worriedly at her mom

" Oh nothing to worry about huni just thought I heard something that's all I think it was a car skidding outside on the ice but all is okay now " Said Laurie not wanting to worry her daughter about Michael Myers and terrify the life out her again

"Is it still snowing out side then I think it's got colder " Said Jamie shivering a bit and pulling the covers up closer

"Yes very but whu not just snuggle down and Rainbow bear will keep you warm and we can do nice things tomorrow " Said Laurie smiling as Jamie laughed a little

"Her name is Cheer bear and that be good " Jamie said smiling

" Love you baby girl " Laurie said kissing Jamie on the forehead

"Night mom love you " Jamie replied as Laurie turned off the light and left happy that Jamie was okay

Laurie desided to get a hot drink so went into the kitchen where she desided to close the blinds so she went to the window and what she seen nearly gave her a heart attack

Their standing in the back yard by the bushes was HIM Michael Myers standing still as a statue in the cold night air staring right back at her in his menacing way

Laurie gasped for a bit and spun round to face the other kitchen wall and pinched herself hoping it was a bad dream " Oh God no he can't be please god not again what the hell does he want at Christmas why can't he leave us alone ' thought Laurie as she looked back outside and sure enough as she half expected he was gone like the last time

Was it her imagination if he was really their why didn't he trigger of the back yard light as even foxes set that of at times then something hit Laurie if he had been really their he'd have left footprints

Grabbing a torch Laurie ran outside and froze the only footprints she seen was her own so eather it was her imagination or he could hover above the ground but Laurie felt relief as she went inside not seeing the shape hiding in the bushes

As their was nothing on the TV apart from old reruns of rubbishy shows that Laurie had seen before and content that Jamie was safe Laurie decided to turn in as she had a busy day the following day so after a hot bath she washed her hair and got ready for bed

Laurie was going to read a little more of Loomis book more about the cult of Thorn and their link to Michael but changed her mind and went straight to sleep but some time later she heard something in the hallway

"Jamie Jamie is that you is everything okay hunie ' Yelled Laurie thinking it was Jamie up at the toilet but she got no answer " Jamie are you okay " yelled Laurie again going to get up but suddenly she felt trapped and a weight on top of her and too her horror lying next to her was HIM forcing himself on her

"Noooo"Laurie screamed as she punched Michael on the back and grabbed the hair on the mask trying to rip the mask off but he was much much stronger as Laurie wept pleading and trying to fight him off but she was trapped and what he was doing was incest but worse she could see over his shoulder as Jamie came in very casually and watched the going on"s until Michael finally got up and nothing was said but he stood next to Jamie placing a hand on her shoulder if he meant her no harm

" Get away from her you monster I swear I will destroy you " Was all Laurie could say

Jamie and Michael exchanged glances and Jamie shrugged before speaking

"It's okay he won't harm me don't you see we're linked we're telepathic and know what the other is thinking Michael needs me and I need him but I'm sorry mom we don't need you really their is nothing you can do for us "Jamie coldly said now staring at Laurie before taking Michael s hand

"No please don"t do this Jamie no Laurie said watching Jamie lead Michael to the door if they were about to leave but both paused a bit and turned round and Jamie nodded to Michael who let go of Jamie's hand and walked over to the bed and despite Laurie again trying to fight him off his icy cold hands gripped her throat whist Jamie stood behind him grinning evilly was she now controlling Michael

Laurie then grabbed Michael's hand trying to fight him off but he was way to strong even without a knife hes brute strength was deadly and though Laurie was strong herself she was no match for this powerful man and in the background to her horror she seen Jamie roll up the right sleeve of her Pajamas to reveal the mark of Thorn on her small wrist she was in on it now but now she was not a victim she was one of them and he might be just as dangerous as Michael was

"Oh dear God no not you as well "Laurie said tears streaming down her face as she still wrestled trying to fight off Michael

That"s when Laurie woke up again yet another bad dream the second that day and 5th that week

"Oh God not again when will this ever end can i ever escape that man or thing and surly not Jamie" thought Laurie as she ran her hand through her hair trying to make seance of the dream without much luck so Laurie turned on her light and got up going to Jamie's room and looked at the sleeping child who had her arm around her Care bear and was softly snoring she looked like an angel really her long dark brown hair fanned over the pillow and over her shoulders as she had grown it t just past her wist now

No surly this sweet i Innocent little girl was not involved with Michael or that cult but gut instinct told Laurie to look at Jamie's wrist so very gently Laurie prized Jamie's hand away from the bear and looked at her wrist and breathed relief as apart from a small bracelet Jamie sometimes wore her skin was flawless not a mark on her so carefully Laurie put her daughters arm down around the bear and stroked her hair before leaving yet again and headed back to her own room

Laurie has just sat on the bed and glanced at her clock it gone quarter past 3 in the morning and it looked if Laurie was getting no sleep that night and no doubt she would be a wreak in the morning but she wondered if these dreams has meanings and did she really see Michael Myers in her back yard or was that a dream too

well that"s that chappy done i wanted to gibe readers an idea about the nightmares Laurie suffered


	8. Chapter 8

" OMG Laurie you look like death warmed up are you okay did you sleep at all " Asked Lindsay 2 days later looking at her exhausted looking friend as they drank coffee in the kitchen

" Oh I'm fine you know me I guess just busy you know with Christmas almost on us and that been a non stop rush really getting everything in their must be an easer way oh maybe next year I will start getting ready for Christmas at the end of the summer then I will be organised " Said Laurie yawning and fighting to keep her eyes open as all she wanted to do just now was sleep

" Well what ever that's up to you I guess but you look if you haven't slept in days are you sleeping okay and how is Jamie I remember you saying she had nightmares " Lindsay said in a worried tone

" I'm fine and yeah Jamie is fine too she has the odd bad dream and that but as you can see she's okay I guess " Said Laurie then paused a bit and sighed

" Laurie Strode are you telling me fairy stories I have known you since you I started high school and I think your hiding something from me come on now we're good friends and a friend is meant to help the other so spill what's up and you look like a zombie if you haven't slept in days if I can help you I will that's what I'm here for " Said Lindsay touching her friends hand as Laurie sighed deeply

" Yeah okay I guess you know me better than I know myself oh the usual you know really I don't wanna bore you " Laurie sighed sipping her coffee

" Nightmares about Michael Myers I take it then okay so what's going on what has he been up to this time ..? Asked Lindsay

" oh lots of stuff I dunno but I think he is back here in Haddonfeild I keep seeing him or at least I think I do and I dream that he is trying to kill me and Jamie worst was the other night when he sexually assaulted me and Jamie just stood their and watched she was linked to him also in the dream she had that mark on her wrist like he does and she just stood their watching him kill me then they walked away hand in hand I when I woke I had to check to make sure it was a dream it's a vicious cycle I try and stay awake to avoid the nightmares and I get so tired I fall asleep I just don't know what to do really " said Laurie sighing

" Wow are you sure were talking about Michael Myers here and not Freddy Krueger and what kind of mark has Michael Myers got a birthmark what kind i"m hoping to study Birthmarks as I want to get into the business of cosmetic coverage using make up to hide birthmarks " Lindsay said

" Yes we're talking about Michael Myers maybe he is a nightmare on Elm street fan as he is using Freddy"s tactics I don't know but I want that creep out of my dreams and out of my life and Jamie's for ever and no it's not really a birthmark it's a symbol that appeared on his wrist looks like a small tattoo a triangle flag look have you got a pen I will show you " Said Jamie taking the pen from her friend and drawing the cult of Thorn symbol on the corner of the newspaper

" Wow looks like the banner of our old school soccer team but their logo was in the triangle " Said Lindsey pointing to the middle of the triangle

" Yeah it kinda does the symbol is ancient as the cult itself centuries old from the Druid times in the dark ages and it's still strong today Michael is a high up member and they all have that symbols tattooed on their inner right wrist including Michael when they tattooed him I don't know really look I really think you should read Loomis book I was not gonna let you see it thinking you wouldn't understand it as it is very heavy reading but it explaines the cult in depth plus about the others who were like Michael over the centuries and the curse has hit this family before an ancestor of ours was a mass killer he was hung but he didn't kill as many as Michael has but I think you should read it anyway also Loomis is bringing out a new book next summer he's still writing it just now called the Curse of Michael Myers as he believes their are reasons behind his madness I say he's just sick and evil and their is no reason for it but Loomis thinks their is and he's crazy at times he scares poor Jamie and I don't like him in the house I well I just want her to have a normal life like any other kid really not living in content fear all the time " Laurie said as Lindsay put the book in her bag

" So are you still coming to the Christmas play and that then take your mind of Michael Myers for a few hours and Jamie will enjoy it also the Christmas funfair is here in the outskirts of town we could go take Jamie I'm sure she'd love that " Lindsay said smiling and changing the subject

" Oh I don't know I have a lot of things on really and I was never one for funfairs I get sick look at the time on the Walzers when we were kids in school that summer omg I won't forget it poor Lynda and Annie they didn't forget it too and Annie's brand new jeans too " Said Laurie thinking back to the time she was sick on the ride all over her 2 friends as the ride jerked them about and soon screams of delight turned to screams of Ewwooo Laurie gross

" Oh they were fine and Annie got the sick out of her pants I later heard but things might be different now you might be able to go on the rides without being sick now your older you were only 14 or 15 back then and has Jamie ever been to a funfair ,? Asked Lindsay

" No not that I know off I really don't know " Laurie said

" Well their you go it will be fun and just don't eat anything like hot dogs or Cotten candy or funfair food or anything before you go and that way you won't be sick as you will have nothing in your stomick to bring up so no flying puke " Lindsay said with a laugh

" Oh God your so charming Linday " Said Laurie with a half laugh

Lindsay stayed for a further hour and Jamie joined them too but it was just small talk as they didn't mention Michael Myers around her so they spike about the funfair and Christmas and Jamie said she had been to a funfair with her foster family in their old town they went to a summer county fair

As the Trio sat chatting happily their was suddenly banging at the door and the doorbell being rung as if someone was desperate to get in

" Wow wow hold on I'm coming im coming gimme a second " Laurie yelled getting up and heading to the front door followed by Lindsay and Jamie who were curious to see who it was and when Laurie opened the door she got a shock it was Loomis on the doorstep his face pure white in fear and he was shaking if he was scared of something and desperate to get in

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	9. Chapter 9

"What the hell do you want i told you perfectly clear the other day you are not welcome in my house now GO "Yelled Laurie showing Loomis the door as the man tried to force his way in

"Laurie please please i must talk to you it is very impotent you and Jamie are in great danger "Loomis begun as Laurie pushed him out the door

"Get to hell of my porch and leave i don"t want you around are you deaf "Yelled Laurie but still Loomis stood his ground

"Laurie maybe you should Listen to what the man has to say he looks pretty serious "begun Lindsay but Loomis cut her off looking at Laurie

"Laurie this may be hard to take in but he is back Michael Myers is back "Loomis yelled shocking Laurie

"Wha...what did you say? no "Laurie gasped in shock he face going white as the snow outside

"He is back and i think he will return here to look for you your both in danger their was a bloodbath at the bus station last night 7 people killed and also 2 others the day before i could not believe it myself " Loomis said

"dosent Michael Myers not just come out at Halloween i thought everyone knew that and like Halloween is over now so what the hell is going on " Asked Lindsay

"I do not know my dear but this town is not safe with that maniac on the loose and he wont stop at anything to get to Laurie and that little girl ..Look Laurie i know of some safe places i could take you and the child if you want to pack a few things for yourself and Jamie i can take you today he wont find you " Loomis said

"No i am not gonna run from him this is my home my daughters home too and we wont let him drive us out but where was he ..why now it isn't even Halloween what does he want at this time of year ? Asked Laurie still unbelieving at what she heard

"To tell you the truth i really do not know but it is very very rare for him to appear at any other time of the year he is getting desperate my guess is and this is bringing him out of hiding as you may know once Michael has completed his task of wiping out his bloodline he will vanish for good and will never be seen again but the curse will be passed on to someone else and another family will suffer and you are the last you and your daughter "Loomis said

"how can it be their is a photo in your book with other family members a girl she looked about 7 or 8 and two boys ages or slightly older than Michael one had red curly hair the other dark and their was other adults i was in that photo as a baby taken on Christmas day it was my first Christmas "Laurie said

"Their all dead my dear i am sorry the dark haired boy was called Andrew Myers along with his sister Sharon Myers and their parents they were your fathers brothers children the redhead boy was called Danny he changed his name as he too was afraid to Danny Roberts and moved to the next town Michael tracked them down too "Loomis said shocking Laurie

"OMG i remember hearing about that i had no idea that they were related that was another mascara that boy or man was Killed with his pregnant wife their twin sons plus their toddler daughter and also his parents were their too and his sister their was like 8 of them in that house even the 2 dogs were killed "Gasped Laurie as Loomis nodded

"Yes i briefly cover it in my new book "Loomis said

"Sure look i do apologize for snapping at you early on my nerves are just all over the place but come in "Laurie said opening the door and allowing Loomis in

"Er as you pair are going to be busy i will pop back later and think about the fair it will be gun give your a chance to let your hair down be a little kid again "Said Lindsay smiling before leaving

"Yeah ill give you a call later then "Laurie said as Lindsay left and saying "See you later Munchkin to Jamie and rubbing her head as she seen her out

Jamie rejoined Laurie and Loomis in the lounge sitting in a chair to listen to what was said

"Your house is very pretty i must say "Said Loomis looking at all the decorations

"Thanks mom and i did them the other day we did make a big mess tinsel and glitter every where but didnt take mom long to tidy up she likes a tidy house "Jamie said smiling and looking at her mom

"Yeah i hate clutter but what happened at the bus station where the hell was he i thought he was dead it was in the newspapers Michael Myers dead " Laurie said still shocked

"Yes i thought that too but no body was ever found only clue was his clothes and mask was found abandoned in a bin liner like 2 weeks later so he had fresh clothes and no one has really seen his face without the mask so he could easily blend in but his knife is still missing but we think it is still with him and today i was called first thing this morning to come to the bus station where i was met with that blood bath but he will kill anyone no matter what time of the year is if he is corned we are dealing with a mad man or maybe i do not know what he is now you have seen him what he can do i have studded a lot of serial killers in the past even long before Michael was born i have been in this job since i was 23 and Michael Myers is the most violent dangerous heartless killer i have ever encountered and i have to admit Laurie he scares me he even scares me because God knows what we are dealing with even Jack the ripper was not as bad as Michael Myers i even wonder i this thing i s even human at times God help us all "Said Loomis

"Mom will Michael Myers come back for us i"m scared say if he hurts us again "Jamie said in a scared tone now coming over to her mom

" He may try and come but i wont let him i can stop him so don"t worry about that Laurie said

"You really think you can reach him when i have tried for many many years to break though to him ..i very much doubt it you can not reach him but maybe the child can "Loomis said looking at Jamie

"No i wont expose Jamie to that monster again he has almost destroyed her life as it is "Laurie began ready to start yelling again

"Laurie listen listen to me don"t you see Jamie has a gift none of us have she is telepathically linked to Michael and she knows where he si and what he is doing right now i even believe she can see inside his mind and i know you hate hearing this but she has connections with that cult too when she attacked her step mother she must have heard the voice she was to be the next one carry on Michael's work but she fought it and now they do not want her and have ordered Michael to finish her and you but she is the key to finding him and knowing his next move "Loomis said looking at Jamie

"Jamie i know you are afraid but i am on your side dear and i want to help you keep yopu safe from him but you need to tell me where he is what he is doing and what his plans are right now as we speak "Loomis said as Jamie started crying

"Doctor Loomis please stop it "begun Laurie but Loomis cuit her off by a loud Shh

"He is not in Haddonfeild yet but plans to come i see him in a dark place it smells bad he is wearing his overalls he stole them from a guy who works on a farm he has not got his mask on just now he had a spare one hidden away like the one he wore before i can see his own real face it is dirty and hi needs a shave and his hair is longish to his collar and hanging over his eyes he does plan to cut it himself and shave later he has wavy dark hair my color also he smells of BO and needs a bath "Jamie said seeing a vision of her Uncial

"Yes but where is he think child think where is he tell me "Yelled Loomis scaring Jamie again

" Doctor Loomis please stop it or i will have to put you out again "Laurie yelled

"I"m trying to see where he is an out building on the outskirts of town he went in their to shelter from the blizzards after he left the bus station he killed the farmer too and stole his clothes also he killed a woman and stole her car and left the woman"s young son who ran away the car is hidden too i don"t know where only he does but he is planning on coming here back to Haddonfeild but he is resting in an outbuilding it is in the country but he is planning on moving on soon "Jamie said

" Damn him we have to stop him somehow are you sure you don"t know what kind of building it is or where he is their is a lot of out buildings we need to know where to look track him damn i knew i just knew we should have implanted that tracker in him when he was last arrested that way we would have found him by now but those men at the hospital refused to do it saying it was in human but he is inhuman "Loomis said getting angry

"What help would that do a tracker in him he would get it taken out or the cult he is in would remove it "Said Laurie

"Oh no doubt they would try but the device would be deep deep under his skin when Michael was in that coma i told them to do it it would be planted deep within his tissue and to have it taken out he would need surgery and that way we could track him all the time and he would be behind bars now "Loomis sighed before being cut of by Jamie who gave a scream shocking everyone

"Jamie Jamie whats wrong "Yelled Laurie fearing the worst as Jamie shook her head and making a face

Thats that chappy dome more to come ..Also i have added some more killings like that family with the redhead boy and farmer and the bus station


	10. Chapter 10

"Jamie what is he doing tell me now you can communicate with him where is he is he killing any more people tell me "Yelled Loomis grabbing Jamie by the shoulders and shaking her scaring the little girl more

"No no no he ..OMG he Just killed a little stray cat he plans to eat it as their is no other food avalible really that is o gross how could he "Yelled Jamie making a discussed face as she loved animals

"Damn it is that all he is killing a stupid cat but where the hell is he can you get a location see if you can see through his eyes get into his head see what he is thinking you have that power Jamie so find him "Yelled Loomis

"I can"t i don"t know and i don"t have that power mom tell him " Yelled Jamie crying again

"that"s quite enough i wont have you scaring her again maybe it would be better if you left i am sorry but Jamie dose not want to think about Michael Myers" Laurie said trying to push the man out the door

"But she knows she is the key and she can stop him that is no normal child and both you and i know that she has the power to connect to him and stop him i just need to talk with her alone for an hour or two "Loomis said

"I SAID NO and no means NO are you deaf look you don"t have to live with the nightmares that she suffers the endless nights screaming no end wet beds terrified of strangers and Halloween so i will NOT have Christmas destroyed for her ether by you or bloody Michael Myers and if he dares shows his face in this town again well i will be waiting on him and i have a knife of my own "Laurie yelled

" Nightmares i have them all the time i almost died becouse of that man how do you think i got this burn to my face huh ..? and we both know that wont stop him many have tried even getting the knife off him and using it on him but he is unstoppable he has so much strength beyond any human i have seen him lift a large car and throw it and he could crush you both with one hand please listen to me Laurie both of you i want to help "Loomis said

"so you keep saying and yes i remember you being in the fire with him i was their too but your help is no good you always turn up when it is too late this time i will handle it on my own i don"t want you in my home also i think you add to Jamie's nightmares "Laurie said pushing Loomis out

"fine then i will go but i will be here if you need me and i know you will i am the only one that can deal with that monster "Loomis yelled as he left

"Yeah we will call you don"t call us "Laurie yelled heading inside to hug her daughter who was still crying and shaking

Laurie sighed running a hand through her hair before turning to comfort her daughter yet again

"Shhhhh shhh it is okay i wont let him bully you like that again "Said Laurie hugging Jamie and stroking her hair

"I don"t like talking about Michael and i don"t want that gift of knowing what he is doing he killed a sweet little cat and was going to cook it for dinner that cat did him no harm how could he that is like so so sick also i think he knows that i know about him i hope he dose not know what i am doing or where i am you don"t think he has the same power as me .? Asked a sobbing Jamie

"I do not know honey i so hope not "Laurie said getting a chill down her spine in case Michael did have the same power and could see what Jamie was doing

"I do know where he is he is at a farm where all the old tractors are and people dump their stuff like old cookers fridges and a couple of old cars are their too and lots of trash bags he in a barn he has been living their last few days eating stray animals melting snow to drink and wash in i can see his face just now he is not wearing the mask the is lying on the ground next ti him he is drinking water just now "Said Jamie her mind tuning into Michael's mind

Many miles away on a old abandond farm in a barn among the straw and their sat Michael drinking form a cup he had found water that was melted snow he had got his hands on a little gas stove and used that for cooking and heating up water and though he was wearing the grey boiler jumpsuit with a black sweater under neath their was a white t shirt near by and some men"s underwear he may have stole next to that was a back pack that was near by in that was a pen knife a spare pair of socks a pencil torch half eaten chocolate bar and old candy bar wrappers next ro that was a old quilt he used as bedding and next to the quilt was his mask

despite being an evil cold hearted killer to look at him you wouldnt have known Loomis was right face of an angel soul of the devil Michael was just that he had large brown eyes framed by long dark lashes angelic face even though he was an adult he had a handsome face and brown wavy hair same dark brown Jamie had his hair was in slight curls and waves at the end and now reached his collar and also he was in need of a shave as a shadow started creeping along his lower face but he would take care of that and also he had small scissors in his bag so he would cut his own hair if it got too long as he had done in the past and would discard the hair but just now he was in the middle of no where as the car he had stole had ran out of gas so he would need to walk or steal another

"Jamie disconnected her mind from Michael s and hugged her mom as thinking about him stressed her out so fast thinking Laurie knew how to cheer her up

"Hey Jamie what would you say if we give Lindsey a call and we can go to the fair tomorrow we can go in the afternoon and spend the entire afternoon early evening their and you can go on anything you want that is if you are the right height as some of these rides have height restrictions and i am really putting myself out here as last time i went on a funfair ride i was sick all over my friends and ruined Annie's new jeans "Laurie said making Jamie pull a face

"Ewwoo poor Annie gross but that sounds awesome id love to go "Said Jamie smiling

"Okay it is a date then i will call Lindsay then but don"t expect me to go on any rides that go too fast or upside down and i do not do the bumber cars i got a sore back one year because of them but i am sure Lindsay will be too happy to ride them she is the daredevil always has been always will " Laughed Laurie

Laurie was glad that Jamie agreed to the funfair trip as it would take her mind off Michael Myers for a bit and she also had a feeling of what farm he may be at and that was near town so he was planning on coming back

Well that's that chappy done next one soon


	11. Chapter 11

Oh mom you know that Christmas pageant thing soon that Lindsay was talking about can we please go it will be fun and it means i can stay up late also did you ever go to them when you was little " Asked Jamie the following afternoon as her and Laurie went to get Lindsay as they planned to go to the funfair that day

"Hmm we will see and i do remember being in a Christmas pageant i remember wanting to play Mary but they made me play an Angel instead as Mary had dark hair and i was really blonde when i was little so the role went to a little girl with dark hair "Laurie said

"Aww that"s a shame but i am sure you still had fun anyway though "Jamie said

but before Laurie could answer she heard a voice yelling her and Jamie's names and she turned round to see Lindsay running towards her

"Laurie Jamie wait up you two "the girl yelled waving and ignoring Jamie and Laurie both yelling " Car full the sidewalk is slippy "but too late Lindsay fell on her backside making Jamie laugh

"Urgh now im wet and cold"Lindsay said getting up with help from Laurie

"Well i did tell you the sidewalk are like skating rinks and if your not careful you could break a bone but are you okay .? Asked Laurie looking at her friend

"Oh i will live oh by the way i have started reading that book you gave me oh wow it is something also i still don"t understand what Samhain is "Said Lindsay

"End of summer like a pagan holiday i guess Samhain is marked the end of the harvest, the end of the lighter half of the year and beginning of the darker half many believe that it was the beginning of the Celtic year. It has some elements of a festival of the dead Halloween The Gaels believed that the border between this world and the other world became thin on Samhain. _once started.. Trod the earth forevermore wreaking its savagery suddenly swiftly and with incredible ferocity._ And how, once its blood lust was satiated, it _slept only and did not die, for it could not be killed_ Continuing that _on the eve before Samhain it would stir, and if the lust were powerful enough, it would rise to fulfil the curse invoked so many Samhains before. Then the people would bolt their doors. now locked and the horror_ started on the eve of Samhain in a foggy vale in northern Ireland, at the dawn of the Celtic race. And once started, it trod the earth forevermore, wreaking its savagery suddenly, swiftly, and with incredible ferocity".but you see if you read on you will find out that Michael Myers was cursed by a runic symbol called Thorn by a cult of people who had worshipped it they have been keeping him safe protecting him the rest of the year and maybe they busted him out of Smith's Grove Sanitarium. where he was held "Laurie said then groaned seeing Lindsay pull the now dog eared book from her bag

"Did you have to bring that "Laurie sighed

"Cant help it i cant put the book down it is fascinating also says here okay that Michael's real name is Michael Audrey Myers a girls name for a middle name for a guy but anyway says that Michael Myers was born on October 19, 1957 He had an older sister named Judith known as Judy and a younger sister called Angel later Laurie that"s you

The family resided in a middle class two story house at 45 Lampkin Lane in the suburban town Haddonfeild Illinois By 1963, when Michael was six-years-old, he claimed to have suffered from bizarre, inexplicable nightmares and heard a voice in his head that would tell him to do things. The voices "tell me to say I hate people", says a very rare occasion when he spoke to his grandmother His dreams were filled with images of actual events that took place several centuries ago at the dawn of the Celtic age. He dreamed of a disfigured fifteen-year-old boy named Enda who, after being rejected by his true love Deirdre brutally murdered her during the feast of Samhain our Halloween on what would later be called Halloween night these visions would have a greater impact on Michael later on in his life On October 31, 1963, Michael committed his first act of murder. His parents were away, and he was at home with his sister Judy who was supposed to be babysitting him and taking him Trick or treating but cared more about spending an intimate moment with her boyfriend, Danny after Danny had left the house Michael, who was dressed in a clown costume went into the kitchen picked up a large butcher knife walked up the steps and stabbed Judy to death as she sat at her dressing table combing her hair he then quietly walked past Laurie's room where she remained asleep in her cot back downstairs and into the front yard where he waited on the porch for his parents and the police to collect him. Miyers was then taken to Smith's Grove Sanitarium where he became the patient of a psychiatrist named Doctor Sam Loomis He spent fifteen years with Doctor Loomis, barely moving, never speaking a word.

 _"Michael Myers is the most dangerous patient I have ever observed. He's covering up. This catatonia is a conscious act. There is an instinctive force within him. He's waiting._ " says Loomis On October 30th 1978, Michael Myers destroyed his room at Smith's Grove and carved the word "sister" on his door before breaking out. He also released the other patients from their rooms. At the same time, Dr. Loomis and Nurse Marion Chambers were arriving at the facility to transfer Myers for his court hearing Noticing the patients roaming around outside the hospital Loomis got out of the car to investigate as Michael attacked Marion and sped away in their station wagon. As he drove across Illinois, Michael stopped to murder a truck driver to steal his boiler suit. Traveling to Haddonfield, Michael returned to his childhood home. to find his baby sister read Lindsay from the book

"Please no more yes i know i read the book tooi have read it a few times infarct "said Laurie

"Don"t you remember him at all you were a year old a lot of people have some vague memories from baby hood i do ""said Lindsay

"No not really well it is vague i do remember a little boy blond singing Hush little baby to me in a sweet voice looking over my pram and i was gripping his finger and cooing at him i wonder if that was Michael but it is very cloudy really and so long ago and Danny huh i guess Judy must have found herself another guy as that wasn't the guy she spoke of in that dream i had "Laurie said

"huh what dream.? do you have dreams too mom Asked Jamie

"Oh just the odd one nothing to worry about Laurie said smiling

"Hey did you know that Michael Myers suffered severe burns and was left in a coma. for 10 years and then he was sent to a place called Ridgemonr mental hospital and he spent time their on life support and then it was desided to transfer him back to Smith's Grove and he busted out again killing the staff in the ambulance also Loomis says here that Michael Myers possesses superhuman strength, stealth, endurance, and durability of an unknown limit. He has been known to be able to lift a large tombstone out of the ground and carry it for long distances by hand lift a large family car throwing it penetrate an adult human skull with his thumb easily, lift and hold aloft an adult human male with one arm effortlessly, and impale an adult human male through a solid wooden door with a blunt object, among other feats. He is shown to be adept at sneaking up on his unsuspecting victims from hiding spaces and in open spaces without making any noise or attracting attention He can withstand critical injuries that would normally result in death, such as being shot multiple times in vital organs brain and heart included deep stab wounds and or impalement, high voltage electrocution, or severe third degree burns over most of his body mass. He may have a healing factor that would enable him to regenerate tissue and even whole organs, such as his skin and eyes. also says that he was in an enclosed space as Loomis sparked his lighter and ignited the oxygen in the room trying to destroy him. Michael seemed invincible as the fire engulfing him only served to be a mild hindrance as he still pursued his sister that"s you until he fell over in a fireball wow that guy is like superman "said Lindsay

"No oh i don"t know but yes i do remember i also shot him in the eyes too and made him blind but it is obvious that he can see now but please no more about Michael Myers or oh i will make you eat that book every last page today Michael Myers dose not exist our goal is to give Jamie here a good time okay "Said Laurie with a laugh as Lindsay shoved the book back in her bag and the happy trio desided to walk on the grass as it was less slippy as Laurie nearly slipped

Soon the girls arrived at a large field that had a lot of rides and little market stalls and side-stalls to win things and seeing all this Jamie squealed with joy wondering what ride she would go on first

"Oh God what have i let myself in for groaned Laurie dreading that she would be dragged on a fast ride

"Oh mom come on it will be fun "Yelled Jamie trying to drag her mom on a fast looking rise as her mom tried to protest but it was no use as before she knew it a man slammed down a safety bar on a carriage that had Laurie Jamie and Lindsay inside and soon the ride began to spin really fast zig zagging this way and next very fast

" OMG if i am sick i will never forgive you Jamie Strode and your so grounded to Easter and no allowance for a month "Laurie screamed as Jamie and Lindsay just laughed enjoying themselves

As the girls had fun on the ride they had left their bags near a bag area where the ride owners were meant to be watching them but no one seen someone go into Lindsay's bag and take Loomis book stealing it and the thief who was not Micheal as he was elsewhere but that unknown person had the same symbol on his wrist and a mysterious man in black walked off unseen by anyone caring the book and got into a black car that sped off as if he did not want anyone to know about the cult or the history or Michael

Well that"s chappy done i got my info off movie sites researched it as i think that would be in Loomis book


	12. Chapter 12

Authors Note...Sorry this took so long i have been away for a bit so time to update enjoy

...

"Jamie ..Jamie Strode don"r ypiu run off now and get lost i am not chasing you all over the place after you stay where i can see you now is that clear" yelled Laurie trying to see her daughter who was wanting to run off

"I"m fine mom don"t worry just wondering what to go on first their is so much here to choose from it looks awesome " yelled Jamie above the loud 80s pop music and throbbing lights of the fast funfair and screams of joy rang out into the afternoon air

" God Laurie you need to lighten up a bit your so tense and it will rub off on Jamie you know ..Hell its Christmas a time for fun chill out let your hair down and party your stressed out rest of the year so lighten up a bit and are you still on that medication for your nerves then did you even take it today or forget yet again "..teased Lindsay

"No i took it and hell you would be nervous too if you have been through what i have been not to mention Jamie i don"t think that you have any idea and how close to death we were "Laurie said then jumped a bit as someone screamed but it was because they had lost their Cotton candy and a stray dog was enjoying a free feast and Lindsay had seen this too but said nothing but only rolled her eyes

"Oh mom look over here "Yelled Jamie just out of sight but she was standing by a Nativity seance that also collected money to the needy children so they would have a good Christmas

"Awww that is pretty the first Christmas "said Lindsay going over and smiling

"Yeah it is Mary Joseph the animals but where is the baby he should be here "said Jamie looking at the empty crib

"Well sweetie he has not been born yet hes inside Mary"s belly and come Christmas day he will pop out or they will put him in the crib then usually after the Christmas eve service they come here and put the baby in the crib sort of tradition you know "Said Lindsay gently stroking Jamie's hair

"Hmmm " Jamie began then paused a bit looking at the 2 women before speaking again

"Mom you know in the Christmas story they say that Mary is a Virgin whats a virgin ..? Asked Jamie making Laurie turn scarlet and Lindsay burst out laughing

"Wha ?...huh..OMG Jamie was all Laurie could say looking at her friend who was doubled over laughing

"Don"t look at me your own their sweet cheeks she is your daughter your job to tell her "giggled Lindsay

"Yeah i know but i er...oh er erm you see i well it is a woman that has not had a baby yet and she erm and "Said Laurie now lost for words and her face was on fire nearly

"But mom Mary has a baby inside her how did it get their was it Joseph that did it .? Asked Jamie

"Time to tell her about the birds and bees their i think huni "Said Lindsay laughing again

"Look shut up will you your not helping the situation ..but no Joseph did not put the baby their it is God"s baby and he er "Began Laurie and trailed off not knowing what to say she hoped to have this sort of girls talk when Jamie was at least in her teens not just now

"Oh look Jamie their is the big wheel you like that lets go on that and we can see the entire funfair and all the people from the top " Laurie said changing the subject getting Jamie off the subject of babies and pregnancy

...

meanwhile else where several miles away a shape of a man had just got up from resting in the straw of the barn and had finished eating a rubber white mask with fluffy messy brown hair lay nearby and he then grabbed it putting the mask on and smoothed the hair back in a slicked back style his breathing was very heavy under the hot mask and he headed out the barn only pausing briefly t pick up a large kitchen knife and headed to the main road

Also at that moment their was a middle aged man driving along who was heading to Haddonfeild in his pick up truck and a little bit too much in the Christmas spirit his dashboard had tinsel on it and some Christmas toys a small snowman a little glittery polar bear with a santa hat and a couple of Santas and a tiny Christmas teddy bear and also a photo of a pretty dark haired woman years younger than him with 2 small kids in her arms all 3 were smiling happy in the photo and the man was still in a happy mood singing along with Christmas songs that were on the radio and talking to the photo

"Well baby wont be long till i"m home with you and the kids and that is me off to 9th January so its gonna be a good one this year then we have the little one to look forward to in the summer "The man said as his wife was pregnant with baby 3

As the man drove along singing off way tune he then seen a hitchhiker standing at the edge of the road wearing a blue grey boiler suit and what looked like a mask but he did not see the knife as it was hidden

"Oh God who"s this idiot dose he not know Halloween is over oh well he seems to be lost might as well help him do my good deed for the day he might even tip me some cash for helping him "the man said to himself pulling up next to the hitchhiker not knowing it was Michael Myers

"Hey their dude whats up you lost their want a lift their buddy where you heading then ..? asked the man before he was dragged out of the truck and bruitly stabbed and his body thrown out onto the side of the road and the stranger made off in his truck heading for Haddonfeild

...

" Well done we have a winner the little lady in the pink Jacket and white pompm har with the dark hair well done Missy "Yelled a man at a side stall as Jamie had one a big prize as she had got a lucky ticket

"Oh wow well done sweetie what will you pick then "Asked Laurie also watching as Jamie looked at the prizes deciding what to pick as she looked at all the large different stuffed toys that all looked so cute

As Laurie helped her daughter pick a toy she heard a loud scream that made her turn round and to her horror she seen him Michael Myers about to stab a girl who was screaming

"Oh Johnny take that dumb mask off its so stupid and you look nothing like him hes like taller and he dose not run "Another girl yelled as a blond curly haired boy pulled off the mask it was some dumb kid that looked in his teens

" Yeah but admit it Stacy you were scared omg you went as white as that snow bet you pissed yourself their "The boy said laughing as they passed by

"Yeah and God we all know that Michael Myers is dead but he has kinda become a legend so to speak the man of mystery wonder what he really looks like under that mask is he good looking "Another girl said

"Dunno no one has ever really seen his face and well lived but was he not badly burned once and they say the mask has now become his face bit like Phantom of the Opera know what i mean "The other girl said

"Yeah but in a way the phantom was a good guy Michael Myers is and asshole but still fun to scare people with "The boy said laughing putting the mask back on and scaring the girls again as they all ran off screaming

Laurie watched all this angry at the kids why they could make such fun of it all to them Michael was a big joke maybe a story as they never met him but to her he was all too real

"Mom mom "Said Jamie snapping Laurie back from her nightmare

"Huh ..oh sorry sweetie i was miles away ..whats up ? Asked Laurie

"Nothing mom just that i chose a prize i"m taking the big panda hes really cute and i like Pandas plus he can sit in the corner of my room "Jamie said happily watching the man hand over the large panda smiling at her

Then suddenly his smile faded and he grabbed her wrist ..."You can hide from him you know he will find you hunt you down he wont rest till his task is done and all the bloodline has been destroyed he is waiting and coming and mark my words he will find you you can not hide from him forever "The man said making Jamie scream and run off

"Jamie Jamie come back "Yelled Laurie then glanced at the man in an angry way who just shrugged

"Dunno what came over her i just said well done Missy he is all yours give him a good home " The man lied but Laurie did not say anything and took off after her daughter before she got lost

...

"Laurie Jamie damn it look give the panda to me i will make sure Jamie gets it "Said Lindsay taking the large toy and as the man handed her the panda his sleeve rolled up a little revealing a cult of thorn tattoo on his wrist but as the toys paw was near his wrist Lindsay did not see it

Laurie soon caught up with Jamie who was nearby really and crying and shaking making some people look at her

"Jamie calm down what happened back their what did that man say to you did he upset you ..? Asked Laurie

"H..he said that he would return and we could not hide from him forever he knows about us "Jamie said between sobbing

"What ..wait who"s he calm down and tell me Jamie " Said Laurie trying to calm her terrified daughter

"Michael Myers that man knows about him he is coming back i just know it he is close mom and i"m terrified "Jamie wept as Laurie pulled her close into a hug

...

At the entrance of the field where the funfair was being held a tall figure stood watching and waiting as people came and went not seeing the stranger but the 2 girls from earlier did

"Johnny what did we say about that dumb mask take it off your scaring everyone and your acting like an asshole one of the girls said going over to the figure and slapping him hard on the back thinking it was her friend but the figure spun round grabbing the girl and put his hand over her mouth before cutting her throat and letting her dead body fall to the ground and again breathing heavily

Well that"s that chapt done again sorry it took so long i have been away for a while so next Chpt coming soon


	13. Chapter 13

"Kristy Kristy "Screamed a girl as she ran looking for her friend who was now dead and a guy chased her

"Stacie wait up don"t run off look i am sorry if i scared you with the Michael Myers thing i wont do it again yelled the boy called Jonathan as he chased his friend zig zagging past the funfair crowds still caring the Michael Myers mask by the hair and also passing Laurie and Jamie but they did not pay any attention to him as Jamie was still upset over what had happened and even forgot about her new toy panda she just wanted to go home

Else where the girl called Stacie was still looking for her friend and had no idea that Johnny had now dumped the mask as it was not worth loosing that girl over and he planned to ask her out soon but Stacie who was running was not quite looking where she was going and bumped into something tall or someone tall

"Oh Johnny what did i say about that mask take it off you asshole you may be scaring others but not me that is like so last Halloween this is Christmas "Stacie said going to grab the mask but a firm large icy cold hand grabbed her wrist almost breaking it and before Stacy could do or say anything she was stabbed to death and the killer just stepped over her fallen bloody body and walked on as if he did not care

...

"I want to go home mom he is here at the funfair i just Know it were not safe no one is "wept Jamie now terrified as she searched for her friend but kept a hold of Jamie's hand and tried to reassure the little girl but Lindsay was no where to be found

"Lindsay Lindsay come on this is not funny where are you "Yelled Laurie as she felt Jamie tug on her hand and demanding they go home now but then another scream alerted her and this time it was another girl who came running out the porta toilet screaming someone call the cops

It turned out their was a body of a young girl found with her throat cut she had been in the bathroom touching up her lipstick when the killer struck

"OMG it is him he is back "Gasped Laurie as her and Jamie abandoned Lindsay and headed home for safety Lindsay was an adult and would find her own way home

...

"Mommy Mommy it was him Michael Myers he has come back he wants to kill us that man was right he wont rest i can feel him he is near and he is looking for us "Wept Jamie in near hysterics now

"Shhh shhh calm down he wont "Laurie said not even sure herself

"But mom i seen him at the fair he is back he wants to kill us both also i know he killed a truck driver and stole his truck to get here "Jamie said crying

"Look huni Michael Myers is far far away what you seen was some teenagers in a stupid mask his mask can be bought anywhere yet why it is not banned is beyond me but he wont hurt you i wont let him "Laurie said trying to calm her daughter as their was a loud banging on the door making them both jump

At first no one was going to answer then they heard Doctor Loomis voice yelling demanding to be let in so feeling she had no other option Laurie let the elderly man in

"What the hell is going on " Was all Laurie could say as the man came into the lounge in a panic

" Michael Myers look Laurie Jamie your both in danger i am just back from the funfare and already 4 people are dead kids really "Loomis began but Jamie cut him off

"I felt him and i swore i seen him he killed a man and stole his truck "Jamie said as Loomis nodded a little shocked at how Jamie knew

"Richard Bradshaw he was a farm worker transported things back and forward into town and that he was 47 years old married to the youngest Taylor girl who was 4 months pregnant also he has 2 small kids to her little boy of 7 and a girl of 5 plus 2 teenage daughters from his first marriage were trying to trace them they is in New York with their mother and her new husband also he was in trouble with the law a few years ago driving when drunk he had a drink problem but he was harmless really also he did 3 months jail time as he was caught driving without a licance as he lost his licance but Myers stabbed him 18 times and slit his throat and stole his truck we believe he killed those people at the fair tonight and Jamie you are connected to him we need your help finding him and stopping him before he kills again you know where he is "Loomis said as a voice came over his radio something about finding a Michael Myers mask in a trash basket

"That"s not Michael's mask he still has his " Jamie said grabbing Loomis arm to get his attention

"What how many damn masks are out their like that "yelled Loomis scaring Jamie a bit

"I seen a guy with one earlier there mass produced i think if i remember right a company called Horror nights make them they took over from the old company Silver Shamrock as their was a carry on with their masks years one Halloween ago a lot of kids died and the factory blew up and Silver Shamrock went out of business then this new company took over but what has that to do with finding Michael Myers "Yelled Laurie but Loomis did not answer he carried on talking on his radio and muttering dear God no

...

The once happy festive funfare had now become a carnage as Michael Myers had turned the event into a bloodbath it now seemed he did not care who he killed the young boy who pretended to be him to scare the girls was found in bushes dead 4 others were found and unknown to Laurie or Jamie at that time even Lindsay had met a gristly end and the toy panda lay next to her its once soft fur now damp and sticky with her blood

Also their was cops everywhere sirens going off loudly turning the evening into red white blue and everyone was scared as they seen bodies being loaded into ambulances and taken away

"Dear God who"d do such a thing these are mostly kids teens out having some fun and enjoying the holidays " A cop said stunned

"Well from the description we have one name keeps coming up over and over again Michael Myers "The other man said

"Michael Myers wait was that not the guy who tried to kill his own sister the Strode girl and her kid also he killed his older sister as a young kid some called him little Mickey or Mickie something like that i know that name " The cop said

"Yup that is him sick B..urgh i wont say it but the guy was locked up for years in a mentle hospital by that fruitcake Loomis he is like obsessed with him bet he even knows what color of underpants Myers wears but yeah that is the same Myers " Said the cop

" My mate was on that case last year when he tried to kill that little kid but we all thought he was dead my mate died when the station got blown up and him and the kid vanished then the kid turns up but he docent what the hell is going on and he was not out at Halloween their but turns up at Christmas time has he desided to change holidays "The cop said

"I dunno and sure his body was never found and they damn well secured him good enough he was men"t to go to death row for his crimes but yet again he gave us the slip and now we have Loomis on our asses yelling at us for letting him escape as if it was our faults Damn the way that old guy goes on you think we opened the door and said nice knowing you Michael give him a slap on the back of the hand and send him away saying that was naughty do not do it again anyway if you want my opinion Loomis should be retired now he is past it let us younger men do the job " The man said

" Him give up doubt it he will be chasing Myers in the after life if their is one if he lives to be 100 he will still be going after him the old guy doses not know when to stop really " Another cop said as another group of people past with a body and someone caring the panda in an evidence bag

"God dont tell me Myers is into stabbing stuffed toys now " A young cop said looking at the panda as it was put in the police van

"Belonged to one of the victims we found it and her by the Nativity scene thing is theirs like over 100 bucks in the collection box and our killer didn't touch a cent of it but the figures have blood on them so that will need to be closed off too "The cop said

"Yeah looks like the Christmas service will be cancelled first time in decades long before Michael Myers was born the people wont be happy at that and no doubt old loomis will want to see it "Said the cop

"Yeah speaking of Loomis where the hell is he ..? another man asked

"Oh hes over at the Strode house dunno what hes doing but he is certain that the kid is linked to Myers don"t ask how its what he says

" Wait you don"t think that Michael Myers is that kids father remember how she attacked her foster mother couple of years back " The cop said

"What you mean Michael Myers and his own younger sister OMG no way your sick sure the kid my look a bit like him but their related he is her Uncial thats all he is not her father no one knows who her father is really Laurie Strode dated a few guys in the past but dunno how you can say that "The cop said disgusted

"Well it was a suggestion you know don"t need to jump down my throat sheeth whats got into you " "the other cop said but got no answer as the other cop walked away to talk to witnesses and ask them what they seen

Well that"s that Chappy done that"s is just a theory i threw in about Jamie's father it isn't Michael but in Fanfic anything can happen also i linked Halloween 3 in with Michael Myers as he was not in that film but found a way of linking it next chappy soon


	14. Chapter 14

Noone got any sleep that night as you can imagine and Loomis desided to post a cop outside the Strode house for extra security but he spent the night their too catching the odd bit f sleep whist sitting in an armchair whilst Laurie pumped herself full of coffee and as for Jamie she eventually fell sleep on the sofa but soon awoke due to nightmares of Myers chasing her again and also it led to her wetting the makeshift bed so in the early hours Laurie was scrubbing the sofa but at least Loomis helped by putting the sheet in the wash

Next morning eventually came after what seemed like a very long night and everyone was shattered and fighting to stay awake and Laurie had to carry Jamie into the lounge after she fell sleep face first in her breakfast and her hair splayed out across the table some of it going in the sugar bowl

"God how long do we have to go on like this for it is Christmas eve and everything is ...well destroyed by that beast he dose not even deserve to be called a man no man would do this "Laurie said as Loomis nodded

"Well you could always go into a safe place you and the child where he wont find you "Loomis began

"Wont find us OMG be serious old man what i know is that Michael Myers is the worst type of mad slasher ever he's very intelligent, inhumanly strong, patient, perceptive, stealthy, a quick learner and possesses an indomitable will he will follow Jamie and i to the ends of the earth it wont matter where we go we can not hide from him he will find us you should know you have known and worked with him since he was a little kid so you tell me then "Yelled Laurie

"That is indeed true as you know Laurie When Michael Myers was 6 years old he killed his own sister with a knife while being dressed as a clown The doctors of the sanitarium, particular me we put much effort in normalizing him, but even being able to reach him we completely It was as if he was the devil himself just waiting for something he shut us out but Michael Myers is a evil looking strong, but agile maniac who stalks and causes fear even the very mention of his name brings fear He always moves slowly even when running and sometimes actually takes his time with his victims. For anyone seeing him he's extremely scary and most people will flee head over heels in panic to escape often falling to escape him also has a peculiar trait as to warn his potential victims by giving away his position by distracting noises. Whether this is to give his opponents a chance to flee as fast as possible say an act of mercy which is very improbable or just to scare them is not known and another unusual trait i have seen in him is to sit down a while shaking his head for some seconds after having been hurt by any sort of attack. After that he will again mercilessly stalk his intended victim allowing nothing, nothing to stop him i later found out that Myers madness was the result of a ritual by worshipers of an evil Celtic god named Arawn. The spell was part of a ritual where an entire family is sacrificed. But rather than do it themselves, they turn one family member into a lunatic and he kills everyone on his own their chosen one was Michael Fifteen years later, when he was 21 years old, he escaped the Sanitarium during Halloween, he escaped by driving a car God knows who the hell taught him to drive He successfully got away and continued killing innocents in Haddonfield during Halloween 20 years after his first escape Myers returned again, killed several youngsters while hunting Laurie that"s you and your daughter also i researched into his family tree he is the second member of the family to be under this cult or curse now if you read my book you will know all about the cult and its power over Michael "Loomis said

"Yes i remember reading about it i lent the book to Lindsay the other day "Laurie said

"Hmm well as you know The cult of Thorn was a cult of druids whose activity spans over several millennia. some say they were interested in harvesting and exploiting the power of Thorn through DNA, becoming merely cult geneticists relating the rune of Thorn to modern science and using Michael s DNA they had workers at the hospital too you know but anyway we believe that Michael is under The curse which is often associated with a constellation that could appear during Halloween. In the time of the Druids, to prevent mass death among the tribes, one family was chosen to bear the curse. This curse would require the bearer to sacrificially murder his or her entire family on the night of Samhain All Hallow's Eve , which in turn would spare their community from disastrous events such as plague and drought. The curse also appears to give the cursed inhuman strength and immunity from they choose Michael and also Michael has a mark on his right wrist known as the Mark of thorn it is a symbol that appeared on the wrist of those involved with the cult, or cursed by it is also on Michael's wrist mostly hidden by his sleeve but Michael's ancestor i found out was called Murphey Myers and he too like Michael was a worshipperd the cult of thorn also we believe their members all over town but i also believe that the cult also grants Michael his endurance so he can survive injuries that would kill a normal human being and he is apparently motivated to kill by an inner rage directed at members of his family, and hopes this rage will cease if he achives his goal. so The cult seek to aid and perhaps control Michael he is their puppet so to speak also i found out that Michael's babysitter a Mrs Blankership a woman who lived nearby was a member she kidnapped Michael as an infant but no charges was made and she only had him a few blocks away but she was obsessed with young Michael and would tell him stories about the bogeyman and the true meaning of Halloween. much to frighting for a young child you would think but Michael listened fascinated by them "Loomis said

"I know that woman she is still living here a few doors down i do not like her creepy i think "Laurie said

"Well Back on October 31, 1963 she babysat Michael Myers and his babysitter that was you . She told Michael the story behind Halloween and its true meaning and he said to her that he heard voices that told him to kill his older sister Judith. Mrs. Blankenship did nothing to stop him and quite possibly sent him across the street to do the voice's evil bidding by killing his sister."Loomis said

"So she could have stopped Michael then ..? Asked Laurie shocked

"Maybe she could maybe it was meant to be who knows but she told Michael this i believe ..A long, long time ago, it was a night of great power when the days grew short and the spirits of the dead returned to their homes to warm themselves by the fireside. All across the land, huge bonfires were lit. Oh, there was a marvelous celebration. People danced and they played games, and they dressed up in costumes, hoping to ward off the evil spirits especially the boogeyman "Loomis said

"Urgh sick and i still see her about smiling evilly she gives me the creeps but i never thought she was in the cult but it makes seance now i was too young to remember her really or maybe i just shut those memories out but you said she tried to abduct Michael as a baby "Laurie said

"Yes the cult members must have known Michael would be the next one and he went missing for about a week round about Halloween he weeks old a newborn really his well your mother had left him on the porch in his pram for fresh air and to do the housework and the pram was still their but the infant plus his blanket was gone she had lifted Michael out his pram and walked off with him your mother did not press charges thinking that she was loosing it a little and apart from a wet nappy or diper Michael was okay "Loomis said

Laurie did not reply as she let all that was said sink in and what would the cult do with Michael as a baby but before anyone could say anymore Loomis got a call over his radio again and gasped ..."Oh God no

"What is wrong asked Laurie..? looking at Loomis worried face

" Oh dear oh dear i am afraid i have some bad news about your friend "Loomis said and gently broke the news to Laurie about her friend being killed

"No no not Lindsay she is a good friend i have known her from high school days no "Yelled Laurie not believing the news and also attracting Jamie's attention

"Mom what"s wrong asked Jamie coming over as Laurie gently enplaned

"Er i have to go to the site where the murders took place i will get extra police to guard you both and think of what i said i could help you both you know but you know how to contact me if you need me "Loomis said as Laurie nodded hugging Jamie who was also crying

The day was a long drawn out day not like a Christmas ever at all Laurie and Jamie kept themselves busy by watching tv or talking to the guards who were really nice yet Jamie was disappointed that the Christmas church service was canceled as she had been so looking forward to it also the way Laurie felt she was even talking about taking down the decorations but kept them up for Jamie as she liked them

soon night fell and despite everything that happened Laurie who did not fancy another night sleeping in a chair as she was all sore that day eventually desided to go to bed and Jamie went to her bed but eventually desided to get up to go in beside Laurie for some comfort

Jamie got up and looked at her little snoopy bedside clock it was after midnight so she sat up rubbing her eyes before heading to her mothers room that"s when she thought she heard a sound from down stairs and as Jamie did not believe in Santa Clause anymore it was not him so who the hell was down their so going down stairs and opening the lounge door Jamie nearly passed out when she seen Michael Myers standing in the lounge and staring at her with his evil cold black eyes

That is that Chappy done again i did a lot of research into Michael's background and the bit where he was kidnapped as a baby well i added that next chappy soon


	15. Chapter 15

Authors note...Michael will be acting very out of Character here but enjoy

Jamie was going to scream when she seen Michael standing in the lounge by the fireplace her heart was racing and she prepared herself for death she expected to feel the cold steel of Michael's knife tear through her and secretly prayed death would be quick but no he just stood their with Laurie's little Christmas music box in his hand and listening to the gentle lullaby like strains of Silent night as he ran his fingers over the little figures as it revolved round

"Th..That"s moms Jamie bravely said as Michael looked at the music box then her but said nothing

"What do you want from us why cant you leave us alone "Jamie said and what Michael did next really shocked her he removed his mask and continued looking at the music box if lost in thought

"Jamie was terrified but curious by this then suddenly he spoke for the first time maybe in decades

"This used to be mine i remember it i used to put it in my baby sisters room it stopped her crying like a lullaby she has kept it all these years "Michael said quietly showing humanity

"It was yours but i thought it was moms mom said she had it when she was a baby given to her by aunt Judy "Jamie said

"It was Judith's she passed it to me when i was a baby and i gave it to Angel she used to cry a lot when she was teething and would keep everyone awake at night so this would quieten her "Michael said

"Angel who is that .? Asked Jamie

"Your moms real name she was adopted at 2 and renamed but we called her Angel she looked like one as a baby all blue eyes and blonde curls you look a lot like her too "Michael said going to touch Jamie but stopped

"Well i get my dark hair nd brown eyes from my dad i have been told "Jamie said

"Well maybe but that is also in the Myers gene dark hair brown eyes your grandfather my dad was like that i got it too but your mom and aunt were blonde "Michael said

"I did tell you before you looked like me and you cried "Jamie said now loosing her fear a bit

"Well ..i .. began Michael but trailed off and lowed his head sadly

" Michael Uncial they call you the boogeyman are you really the Boogeyman you do not look like him now ...? Jamie said

"Huh maybe i am maybe not i do not know what i am any more or even if i am even human at times so hate me if you want i wont blame you and i know your afraid of me "Michael said

"Yes i am but i do not want to be i wish you were just a normal Uncial to do cool things with and because of what you are the kids used to bully me at school cos they had normal uncials and i did not and your the only Uncial i have in the entire world i wish you were like the others and you could spend Christmas with us mom has got Turkey and trimmings in too way too much for us "Jamie said making Michael even smile a little

"I cant spend i cant stay here but i used to like Turkey as a kid but i will pass on the trimmings never a fan of Brussels sprouts they would send me running to the bathroom till New year but great for hitting annoying relatives with when war was declared at the dinner table "Michael said with a small laugh and he then sat on the floor next to Jamie who then desided to open her presents as it was Christmas morning really now

"Here let me help Michael said reaching under the tree to pull out some gifts at the back and then Jamie's hand brushed against his and she felt how cold he was

"Uncle Michael your freezing your hands are like ice as if Jack Frost touched you here gimme your hands "Jamie said her tiny warm hands trying to warm up his large cold hands

"Thank you Michael whispered as a tear rolled down his cheek and at that moment he hated himself for all the evil he had done he wished he could be a normal person and that he had never committed all those murders and wondered what life would be like if he had not killed

Judith would be married or maybe dating yet another guy maybe have some kids and leading a normal life Laurie or Angel would have been brought up with him he would be loved by Jamie and he would be the normal Uncial that she wanted and he would be so proud of her and all those people that he killed would be walking around alive today maybe he would have settled down and married himself and be a proud happy dad all that was taken from him by an evil cult and Michael cursed that cult just now he wanted to be free of it but he knew what his fate would be death row put to death or life in prison he had heard people say he was the most dangerous being on the planet some cops said they would rather go into a cage full of hungry lions than face him so sadly his fate was sealed but at this moment in time he was like a normal person watching Jamie unwrap her gifts and to his surprise she even gave him some candy to keep

"Oh no i cant that is yours you eat it " Michael said pushing the candy away but Jamie would not hear of it and insisted that he took it

"No uncial Michael as you can see i have way too much and mom dose not like me having so much as it is bad for my teeth too much sugar so you take some have you ever had candy before ..? Asked Jamie smiling at her uncial who nodded a bit

" Yes but not for a long long time i have tasted candy we used to get it a lot at Christmas and Halloween and birthday too Judy and i used to argue over who had the most i used to share my candy with your mom little bits of chocolate she liked that and then our mom would yell at me for feeding the baby chocolate as she fear id make her sick i never did and she liked it "Michael said with a laugh making Jamie smile a bit

"Uncial Michael what made you a bad person and kill all those people did you really mean to do it that man Dr Loomis says that your under influence of a cult or something bad like that also it has marked you on your wrist too "Jamie asked as Michael lowed his head and sighed deeply not knowing what to say really

"I really do not know i do not remember exactly what happened it is all a blur but no i did not mean to harm anyone i do not want to kill or hurt anyone or cause pain i have no idea what possesses me and maybe it is the people i mix with i never seen them as a cult and as for the mark on my wrist i have no idea how that got their it just appeared i do not want to be bad but oh i really do not know what has come over me i was not always like this i was once normal that seems like another life though "Michael said lost in thought not even bothering that Jamie was now rubbing his back

Meanwhile upstairs Laurie had awoke and thought she heard the 2 voices coming from downstairs do wondering what her daughter was up to as the extra cops that were posted their were ment to be outside not in the house so she went down to see and gasped when she seen Jamie sitting by the tree chatting to Michael as if they were great friends but Laurie did not trust him as he could turn at any time and he was trying to kill her so Laurie slipped into the hall unseen and pressed a panic button that have the cops their in seconds then Laurie went and got a small gun she kept in her purse that hung on the stair banister

"Get away from my daughter you monster "Yelled Laurie now pointing the small gun aimed at Michael's head

"Mom no leave him he isn't hurting me "Yelled Jamie standing in front of Michael as if protecting him

"Angel little Angel Myers "Michael said but Laurie did not answer at first

"You killed my friends my family you destroyed my life but you wont destroy my daughters Jamie get away from him NOW "Yelled Laurie

"Mom he is okay he did not hurt me we were just talking please "Jamie said then screamed as Laurie fired a shot hitting Michael in the shoulder and causing him to fall to his knees as he gripped his bleeding shoulder "

"No mom your hurting him leave him " Screamed Jamie now putting her arms around Michael's shoulders if protecting him but before Laurie could do anymore soon their was cop cars outside and their lights lit up the lounge as 8 cops busted in and followed by Loomis who said he got here as quick as he could

"Dont hurt him dont hurt him "Screamed Jamie over and over as the cops ran into the lounge and forced Michael face down on the floor cuffing him before dragging him to his feet

"It"s death row for you mate or the chair son of a bitch the cop said about to force Michael out the lounge as Loomis comforted Laurie who was in tears

"No please dont hurt him he did not mean it wait please "Screamed Jamie trying to run after the cops who had Michael then Jamie noticed something lying on the chair his mask

"Wait you left something Uncial Michael "Jamie yelled running out after the cops before they shoved Michael into a van and she was caring the mask by the hair

"Jamie get back in here now "Yelled Laurie going outside after Jamie followed by Loomis and the cop that was meant to be looking after the family he had fallen asleep and Michael had walked by him it turned out

"Hold on a second the kid wants to see him why is beyond me " one of the cops said

"Uncial Michael you left your mask behind "Jamie said stroking the soft hair on the mask as Michael looked at her with his big brown eyes and a tear rolled down them

"We will need this as evidence miss "the cop said taking the mask from Jamie who just shrugged but then she pulled something from her dressing gown pocket a small bar of chocolate shaped like a Christmas tree

"This is for you Uncial Michael its just a little bar of chocolate i hope you like it "Jamie said slipping the chocolate into his pocket as his hands were bound

"Thank you Jamie and i am sorry i never got to be that perfect uncial that you always wanted maybe in another lifetime i will "Michael said smiling sadly as Jamie nodded

"Well for that short time i spoke to you their you were the perfect Uncial and take care "Jamie said patting Michael on the good arm that was not injured

Michael only nodded and choked back a sob and suddenly Jamie lent forward and kissed him on the cheek tasting his salty tears and shocking everyone including Michael

"Take care and Merry Christmas Uncial Michael "Said Jamie between sobs

"Merry Christmas Jamie and be good and merry Christmas little Angel " Said Michael before being pushed in to the van and being riven away

"Merry Christmas Michael if only things were so different you would have been a good brother and Uncial "Whispered Laurie too herself as everyone watched the police van with Michael inside drive away

End


End file.
